Two's Company But Three's A Crowd
by juju0268
Summary: When Rumpelstiltskin's roommate Jefferson brings home an unwelcome guest, Can Rumpel adjust to the beauty gracing his home and his life.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure this story will work. I thought of it while I was daydreaming about my next story. Hasn't been done before,I don't think anyhow. If it has then I haven't read it, so here it goes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Rumpelstiltskin sat looking bored at the dinner table, stirring his porridge with a claw lazily while listening to his so-called Castle mate praddle on about his dull adventures._ Did he ever shut up_? Rumpel wasn't sure. Spending time in his tower stopped most of the mindless, boring chatter that the Hatter carried on with, but at meal times he could be insufferable.

The Haberdasher had stayed with the sorcerer for, well forever it seemed like. He almost prefered his solitude but the portal jumper did come in handy and he had experienced some very entertaining jumps. They had developed a friendship over the years, but if he didn't shut the hell up and eat, Rumpel was going to have to seal his mouth closed or at the very least something dramatic would be in order.

Jefferson seemed unaware as he related his latest trip to Rumpel. Although he lived and loved Fairy tale land and the dark forest which he called his home and enjoyed living within the confines of Dark Castle, Wonderland drew his attention quite a bit. He was waiting to see the fabled Alice that would one day show up there. But Alas the wait was long and sometimes while he was there, pangs of home-sickness would drive him back to Rumpel's lair, for after all they were the best of friends, and Rumpel could put up with him longer than anyone else.

Jefferson did keep the Castle bustling with sound, starving off the emptiness the castle seemed to wallow in when he wasn't there. Rum had to admit it beat a blank as he suffered though Jefferson's adventures in Oz. "Rumpel you just wouldn't believe the little people there and such a colorful village too. They insisted they weren't dwarves but they were mesmerizing I tell you, just captivating. I would have loved to have brought one home to you." Rumpel rolled his eyes. If Jefferson had his way the castle would become a bed and breakfast for all sorts of visitors. He was always talking of bring something or other back with him. Often Rumpel was a little hesitant to go anywhere with him for fear he would replace him with something or other and he would end up stuck. If that ever happened, may the gods help The hatter if he ever got back, the man was no doubt a little off, and Rumpel had to be careful around him even though he was his only friend.

Rum gulped down his meal in an attempt not to prolong dinner time any longer than he had too, for today Rumpel felt off his game. He just wanted to get back to his potions and Jefferson could get back too...well what ever he did to entertain himself while Rumpel was locked away with his spells and potions , awaiting for a desperate soul to drag him off to wherever to make a deal that always was in Rumpel's best interest, not the desperate soul. His Castle was filled with trinkets of every sort from all different places.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP

After Rumpel's departure Jefferson cleaned up the dishes, for if he didn't then it wouldn't get done and decided a walk would suit for today since spring had come to Dark Castle. Even though they lived high in the mountains and snowy peaks surrounded them, Jefferson would welcome any sort of something green that decided to make an appearance. Perhaps he would venture into town today. Rumpel hated town and never went even though the hatter would beg him to join him at the pub occasionally. Rum hated the looks of fear and the starring made him angry and on more than one occasion he had been forced to turn a villager or two into something unpleasant for staring, well no wonder they scattered like rats when Rum did grace town with his presence. Maybe Jefferson would just bring him back a little mead for later.

The giant iron gate that surrounded the castle creaked loudly as Jefferson left through them on his way. He could hear them shut of their own accord but he didn't bother to look back. The trip to town wasn't too far and a nice brisk walk before a little tavern time would do him good. A few wenches had caught Jefferson's eye from time to time, he did have a soft spot for the ladies he had to admit, but no one had yet to steal his heart away. Although Angellica would prey on his mind sometimes at night. Her soft sweet curves, beckoning him along the path, making his pace quicken, hopefully she would not be engaged in other activities for she was always happy to see him.

As Jefferson made his way toward town he caught a glimpse of someone coming toward him from a distance. The only thing behind him was treacherous mountain range and Dark Castle. _Oh goodie_, this piqued his interest. He was half tempted to hide and follow the stranger, surely on his way to see his beloved room-mate to strike a deal of some sort.

'_oh damn they've seen me, too late for hiding, blasted hat' _You could see it from a mile away although Jefferson refused to be without it for fear of theft. The figure froze in their tracks, staring at him. They were still such a distance off that he couldn't quite make out who or what they were but they did seem to be carrying something. '_perhaps a friendly hello would put them at ease, they look as if ready to bolt.' _

Jefferson removed his hat slowly so as not to scare the person who obviously looked afraid or rather their posture suggested it, for their face was safely hidden in a cloak, along with everything else. The haberdasher bowed a most prestigious greeting to the wary stranger before speaking, "I believe it is custom when two strangers meet on a road that introductions are in order, don't you think?" The stranger stood unmoving in the distance but as Jefferson slowly inched forward he thought he caught a better glimpse of who he was dealing with. they were small, as if it were a child although they did not carry theirselves as a child would have. No this was no child and Jefferson made no doubt as the stranger pulled back the hood of the dark cloak to revel a face. A rather comely one at that, indeed this stranger was a person of the fairer sex, a woman.

the petite frame that matched the sweet little face curtsied to him politely before moving toward him. A rather large toothy grin graced Jefferson's face as he helped her close the distance between them. She stopped some feet away from him, wary but curious, looking him up and down as he did her. "Jefferson's the name my sweet and I feel I ought to warn you that you are on a sure course that will lead you straight to Dark Castle, the lair of the Dark One." The petite beauty looked confused at him as if she had never heard of the famous sorcerer, surely not, for everyone in the realm knew of him, she wasn't from around here, surely not for if she lived in the village he would have spotted her, he did carry a fondness for the ladies, many a shepherd's daughter had succumbed to his wiles at one time or another he thought fondly.

"My name is Belle, of Av...Glendolen. It's quite far from here, I would expect you have never heard of it." Jefferson couldn't really say that he had. "I was on my way to the next village, is it very far?" Jefferson smiled in pity, someone had badly misinformed the girl. "I'm afraid you are very far from any village but the one you just left and to make matters worse it is the other way, on the far side of the village that you should be traveling. Although I must tell you that the village you seek is several days away." The girl seemed to wilt before his very eyes. Jefferson could see her fatigue, her burden looked uncommonly heavy for such a slight slip of a woman child such as she. "I just so happen to live at the Castle you are walking so briskly toward, I'm positive you could come with me, that is if you didn't object and warm yourself, for when darkness takes hold in this land , wicked things stir in the unforgiving night."

The young girl's eyes widened in fear and Jefferson couldn't believe that they could have gotten any bigger than they were when he first beheld her and her beauty. Eyes of the most vivid blue graced a small heart-shaped face complete with full rosy lips making her look like a small graceful porcelain doll. "Come child, I mean you no harm, I only seek your comfort, tomorrow you may be on your way, but I would feel dreadful if you declined and on the morrow I find your bones picked clean by some dark and feral creäture haunting these woods." At the mention of ferocious beasts the girl clutched her pack to her chest tightly before nodding her understanding and acceptance of his much-needed help.

As they made their way back to the castle, the girl remained quiet and withdrawn as if she were frightened. Jefferson tried his best to make her feel at ease, pointing out the different trees and flowers and their uses, also reveling a little about himself in the process. As they reached the heavy iron bars that seemed to separate Dark Castle from the rest of the world, The young girl spoke, "I thought you spoke of a terrifying sorcerer living here, surely you are not he, do you live here with this person then?" She never took her eyes off the massive structure before her. It looming walls looked more like a prison than someone's dwelling. "Oh he's not so bad when you get to know him, let's just give him a chance, shall we? I'm sure he will not mind a beautiful girl such as yourself spending the night here." The girl blushed at the compliment, she seemed unused to such flattery from the opposite sex before. As Jefferson opened the door, allowing her to enter first as fitting for a gentleman to do, The girl looked as if in awe of the castle's surroundings.

The door closed with a heavy bang before Jefferson pulled the long bolt across the door sealing her in, "Can't have any lurking beasts finding their way in here can we?"

"I believe the Dark Castle already has it's share of lurking beasts in here, isn't that right, JEFFERSON?" The hatter and the girl both turned to look toward the voice coming from the hidden confines of the stairs that lay cloaked in darkness. The beauty gasped, taking a few tentative steps toward Jefferson as Rumpelstiltskin emerged from the blackness coming down the stairs at them. The girl had never seen such a man, if that is what he was. She couldn't decide if she should run, faint or introduce herself. She decided on the latter since the other two seemed pointless, since she was obviously in his home. She stepped forward seemingly unafraid but her legs shook violently in her boots.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself sir, My name is Belle and your friend here was kind enough to offer me shelter for the night." She offered her hand but he did not make any attempt to take it, he just circled her as if she were his prey, examining her at length. Belle didn't want to make any sudden movements around him for fear of what he might be capable of, he was very odd-looking indeed, not unpleasant though, just so different. His skin appeared to glisten as he moved like a large cat around her before coming to stand before the hatter who seemed completely unaffected by the sorcerer's appearance.

"Come on Rumpel, it's only for the night and some company might be nice for a change. I'm sure she has lots of interesting stories from her homeland, of..." he turned to Belle, "where did you say you were from again?" Belle turned from looking at Jefferson who was doing a lot of fast talking to the other man, back to look boldly again at Rumpelstiltskin, "Glendolen."

Rumple narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, "Glendolen you say? I beg to differ Mistress Belle, I know exactly who you are and where you are from." The color drained visibly from her face as she took a step back, poised to run. A knowing smile washed over Rumpel's face as a giggle escaped looking at Belle's sudden discomfort, "Jefferson we are standing in the presence of royalty, this is Princess Belle...formally of Avonlea I presume."

Belle stammered at her unveiling by the strange man, "Please sir, I shall be gone by morning, only please dont show me to the door quite yet." Her pleading voice sounded very sincere Jefferson thought, he looked at his castle mate hopefully. He wasn't ready to be shed of the pretty little flower just yet. Rumple looked her up and down before speaking once again to Jefferson, ignoring her completely, "For the night Jefferson, only." Both the beauty and the hatter sighed in relief. Neither had been aware they had been holding their breath under the close scrutiny of the Dark One as he disappeared from whence he came.

"Here let me show you your room Princess Belle then we will get you something to eat." Belle smiled at Jefferson for his kindness, "Please, just Belle. I'm no longer what he called me, it's just Belle now, and that would be lovely, thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

what do you think, is it worth my time!


	2. Chapter 2

Jefferson left her to herself after showing her a rather cozy room with a roaring fire and warm furnishings. Belle dropped her heavy bag that she had carried since the beginning down on the large bed. Her arms ached with the struggle of hauling her pack up the stairs.

She was pleasantly surprised to find a very well stocked washroom in her assigned quarters and it wasn't long after she freshened up a bit that there was a small knock at the door from Jefferson who had brung up a tray laden with tea and bread and a little soft cheese. Belle couldn't help but notice that it was made for two in mind. She smiled sweetly, pleased to have a little company after so long on her own. His own smile was charming he layed the tray down on the table before speaking.

"I hope this is good enough for you Miss Belle. I'm afraid we don't entertain much, which I'm sure you've already guessed, what with Rumpel's sunny disposition and all." Belle couldn't help but giggle as she watched Jefferson offer her a cup of tea.

"But apart from his charming manners, he can be quite a handy room-mate to have around." Belle quietly sipped the hot drink, grateful for it as she took a seat, gesturing to the hatter to do the same. "I have to admit I was a little taken back, he's quite...I don't know the right word." Belle wondered what the word could be used for describing Rumpelstiltskin. He was definitely different that was for sure, but Jefferson beat her to it. "Scary beyond all reason?" Belle almost choked on her drink, "That's it." They both got a good chuckle at Rumpel's expense.

After tea and a few bits of bread Belle yawned while Jefferson tirelessly yacked on and on, untill he noticed Belle's droopy-eyed expression. "I'm sorry Miss Belle I'm keeping you up and you must be exhausted aren't you? Poor little lamb." Jefferson had not broached the subject of how Rumpel could possibly know of her or why she had not spoke truthfully about her homeland, but perhaps over breakfast she could enlighten them. Jefferson hoped she liked porridge. he wasn't much of a cook and Rumpel refused to do any sort of cooking, which often led to poor options.

Jefferson stood and after taking a blushing Belle's hand and placing a tender kiss to it, he excused himself , telling her that breakfast would be served up to her room if she would prefer not to come down to the main hall, especially if Rum frightened her as he tended to do to everyone except the hatter it seemed. He seemed to be treating her as some sort of invited guest instead of a wayward, lost traveler that procured a room for the night from him. He even promised to show her a few of his hats the next day if she cared to stick around a few more hours before leaving to whatever adventure she had been on, before he found her on the road going the wrong way.

After he left for the night Belle undid the tie on the satchel she carried taking out the few possessions she had. She pulled out several books that brought on most of the weight, but she couldn't bear to leave them behind. She sat them on the bed and reached in, pulling out a simple night dress, one she hadn't had the opportunity to wear very often. It got chilly at night out in the woods or wherever she might have the chance to lay her head.

She shrugged off her traveling clothes with distaste. she had worn them for a good while and they were in desperate need of a wash. She briefly wondered if they would care if she used a few slivers of their lye if they had any or at least rinse them with a little well water to clean them up a bit before she left on her way. In truth she really didn't know where she was going. She just hoped to find a small obscure village where she might blend in with the locals untill she was forgotten by her father. Deep down she knew that it would be next to impossible, her father could be relentless.

His tenaciousness is what had driven her to leave in the first place. He was insisting that she marry a man she most certainly didn't love. How could he expect her to do that, he reasoned that it was to unite the Kingdoms, unfortunately for Belle's father she disagreed. She snuck away the night before her wedding and had been running ever since.

Giving up her title and lands was a small price to pay , if it kept her from marrying the cruel Prince who sought to win her by his displays of brutality against everyone else. His servant trembled in fear of his beatings and she had on one occasion caught him beating his horse, it just made her sick to think he would be her husband, she would have never chose a cruel man such as him. Her father on the other hand, thought that he was a perfect choice. Belle reasoned if he treated everything he owned that way then she would be treated no different. She had no choice, she made her escape and never looked back, but how did the sorcerer know her so easily and from where she came too, she would have to find out. Perhaps he knew all and saw all, perhaps he had caught a glimpse of a wanted poster or perhaps gossip from some place he had visited. She would inquire of him to revel how the next time she did get the chance to talk to him.

After weeks of sleeping in the dark woods Belle sunk happily into the large cozy bed, pulling the covers close, some of those nights had been cold and Belle was thankful to have warm blankets gathered around her. Maybe she could bargain for a few supplies, a blanket would be nice to have, just something small that she could stuff into her ever-growing bag.

She picked up a book and read for a while before finally snuggling down and succumbing to her heavy lids.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jefferson usually slept on the couch in the main hall next to the large stone fireplace. He could think down there. Sometimes he would wake to hear Rumpelstiltskin working away on his spinning wheel that sat in the furthest corner of the large room. He never talked while he was working, tirelessly, forever turning straw into gold, looking as if he were miles away. Jefferson had attempted conversation with him but he would never respond and the hatter learned quickly that he never would .

He layed disheveled with his hat pulled down to cover his eyes and most of his face as he slumbered, snoring quietly not moving when Belle came down the next morning looking for breakfast. She smiled when she saw him, and trying to be as quiet as possible she crept passed him on her way to find any semblance of a kitchen.

She was pleasantly surprised to find a large room filled with pans and pots hanging from the ceiling around a large table. A fireplace sat unused and it wasn't long before Belle had a small fire with a pot of water to boil for a little tea she had found, snooping around. After mixing up a little flour and egg she had run across, she prepared a meal large enough for her and the two gentlemen, plus another three if need be. She carried the laden tray up to the dinning hall and set the table, wishing to surprise them with a hot breakfast.

Jefferson's nose awoke first, as something warm and rich wafted up under it, making his belly lurch in protest of being kept from something so wonderful smelling. He pulled his hat up on his head and attempted to sit up, turning his head toward the delicious odor coming from the table.

He smiled sweetly as he saw Belle sitting the table with food Jefferson hadn't smelled in well just about forever. He got up and after straightening himself up, he sauntered over to inspect what the girl was doing that smelled so wonderful.

"I thought I was supposed to prepare breakfast for you? You must think me a terrible host, but by the gods that must be the best smell I have ever had the pleasure of running into," Belle blushed lightly before finishing setting up her thank-you meal to thank them for their hospitality.

"I hope you don't mind that I took liberties with your kitchen, I must say it's better stocked for two men alone in a huge castle. Do you like cakes with syrup and butter?" Jefferson's stomach growled at the mention of his favorite breakfast, and one he had not had in a long time."You read my mind, my dear, it's perfect." Belle sat down across from the hatter before turning her attention to the large doors, "When does your friend usually awake?" Jefferson waved her off, "Who Rumpel? Oh he hardly ever comes down except for tea but if he smelled this he would be here in a second."

Belle took one more glance at the doors before turning her attention back to the man before her, as she fixed him a hearty plate.

After they finished Jefferson began to gather the dishes. Belle helped him and together they made their way down to the kitchen, talking and laughing as if they had been friends forever. Belle didn't have to do much talking because the eccentric haberdasher talked enough for both, promising to give her a tour of the castle. Belle filled the sink with soapy water, as she washed he dried and while they worked together Jefferson decided to riddle her with questions, "So why aren't you still a princess in your kingdom Miss Belle?" Belle bit her lip,_ why did the sorcerer have to say that and open her up to questions_? Most men wouldn't look favorably upon a woman running from her betrothed, it just wasn't done. a woman was supposed to be eternally grateful for the groom her parents picked out and strive to be a dutiful wife , giving her husband lots of sons and her unwavering devotion, well forget that.

"Well, I wanted to see the world and being a Princess isn't quite the glamorous job it sounds like." Jefferson nodded as if he agreed wholeheartedly. "I see, sounds taxing, I'm not sure that being a Princess would be the life for me as well." Belle giggled at his joke and Jefferson was pleased to see that breath-taking smile all for him. He felt like with little or no persuasion he could in fact be quite smitten with their new little house guest. He hoped she didn't want to immediately depart, perhaps she would be interested in sticking around for a few more meals, he had never tasted such delicious food, he wondered if given the chance what she might prepare for supper. If Rumpel was too snooty to come down and eat, then the hatter vowed to eat his share as well, anything to get Belle to stay right here.

As he daydreamed about supper he didn't pay any attention that Belle was fixing another plate and pot of tea, stacking a plate and cup on a tray before turning to him."I thought I would take Rumpelstiltskin a plate up to wherever he dwells, could you be so kind as to show me which way I should go?"

Jefferson's smile faded from his face, a slight frown replacing it before speaking, "He's in his lair at the top of the tallest tower, but he doesn't like visitors up there, he can be rather grumpy, perhaps we should just set it aside.." Belle shook her head before picking up the tray, "No, I think I will take my chances, he must be hungry and I'd like to thank him for his hospitality."

He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care."Well, suit yourself but don't say I didn't warn you." Jefferson showed her how to get to the tower and watched her slowly climb the stairs with tray in hand. He had volunteered to carry it for her but Belle had declined, wanting to thank Rumpel by herself, thinking that perhaps he will talk a little more without the distraction of the hatter.

Belle could feel the air get chiller as she climbed the tall tower carrying the tray of food. She knocked lightly on the door but no one answered. Out of sheer curiosity Belle lightly pushed on the door and was surprised when it gave way and opened for her. She timidly walked in suddenly feeling like an intruder, Rumpel was no where to be seen but the room was not like what she was expecting . The room was circular with large windows on one high stone wall. Colored glass sent shards of color in the morning light all through the room. Books and viles of various kinds lay scattered across every surface of the large table in the center of the room and along shelves in a large cabinet in the corner. Belle's eyes scanned the room as if she half expected Rumpel to come climbing down the walls after her any second but that still didn't move her feet to set the tray down and leave the place that she had not been invited into. Her eyes went to a small room no bigger than a large closet. Belle took a few steps toward it to peer inside. A small cot sat in there with a thin itchy looking blanket thrown across it. but what was so extraordinary was the sketches all along the walls around the bed as if Rumpel had spent hours upon hours drawing on the walls, pictures of a young boy, each one different, although all of them were of the same boy, they were quite good, Belle thought, lots of detail, large eyes and unruly hair,each picture had a sad smile. Belle wondered who it was, HIM? or perhaps a son? She took a few steps closer to one as she ran her fingernail along one of the lines, they appeared to be scratched into the wall with something sharp. it obviously had taken a lot of time and talent.

Belle was so caught up in the drawings that the click of the door being shut made her jump. Spinning around she saw Rumpel leaning against the door, blocking her escape with a very cantankerous look on his face. Belle backed out of the small room as she suddenly was feeling very claustrophobic with her exit cut off and the dark one blocking her path. She gulped loudly before putting on a smile while she walked over to set the tray down on the table. "I thought you might be hungry, and I wanted to thank you."

"I thought you'd be on your way by now, but oh no, here you are sneaking around in my tower uninvited."

Belle felt all the hairs on her neck stand up at attention, he was right, she was invading his domain without his permission, perhaps she had been a little hasty in her decision to venture up here on her own. Well she didn't have anyone to blame but herself if he decided to turn her into a cat for being curious. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you a few questions before I'm on my way." Rumple face seemed to bear a strong resemblance to someone sucking on lemons, "well, what is it you would like to say Princess, far be it from me to hinder your way."

Belle turned back to the tray and began fixing Rumpel a cup of tea and handing it too him she noticed the shocked look on his face before he hesitantly took the cup in her hands. Rumpel stared at the it as if she had just handed him a cup of poison. "Do you take sugar or lemon?" He looked up at her staring at him expecting an answer, "I don't need you to fix my tea, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. It will do you no good to try to make yourself inexpendable around here Princess, I'm not running an inn and I already have one room-mate I cant seem to be rid of."

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything Rumpelstiltskin, I simply wished to thank you for your hospitality and ask you something." Rumpel leaned in just a little closer expectantly. "How did you know me and where I came from?"

A slick grin turned his mouth up at the corners, "Well Princess, it's simple really, I payed a visit to your father per his request after you vanished in the night." A small gasp escaped Belle's lips and her look of surprise was not lost on the sorcerer. "My father called for your services? I didn't even know he knew of you, I've never heard of him speak of you."

Rumpel chuckled lowly, "I'm quite sure there is a lot that you are not privy too Princess." Belle's eyes narrowed at his comment, was he always so..so..rude? "What did he ask of you, was it to help him find me?" her curiosity peaked at his retort, what exactly did her father want of the dark one. "Indeed it was, but I declined."

"Why? Is that not in your realm of magic?" Rumpel seemed to go instantly from amused to morose, "EVERYTHING is in my realm your highness." Belle turned red, she realized she had over stepped her bounds with him, "Forgive me, that was rude of me, perhaps you would like some breakfast, I made some cakes, I could make you a..." her voice was suddenly overpowered by his " As I said I am perfectly capable of doing it myself" but even as he grumped his eyes moved over the tray hungrily. Belle smiled, the way to melt his scaly exterior was the same as any other man, through his stomach. Belle wondered how long it had been since Jefferson and Rumpel had eaten a hot cooked meal that consisted of more than gruel or porridge.

Belle tried to suppress a smile when he stuck his clawed finger down in one of the bowls with the thick syrup , tasting it. "Does it suffice?" A grunt of approval sounded from him as he plucked a cake from the tray and rolled it up, sticking it down in the syrup before consuming the whole thing greedily. "I could fix you an even better supper if you would allow me to stay a little longer." He gave no indication that he had heard her comment so Belle turned to leave but as she turned the handle of the door , a low voice, barely loud enough for her ears to pick up spoke, "What would you cook, if I allowed you to stay another night?" Belle turned back with a smile, she had him. she knew it, apparently all men could be bought with a little good cooking.

"Would Lamb stew suffice?" Rumpelstiltskin's mouth watered at the thought of stew."With carrots and onions?" Her mention of carrots and onions had Rumpelstiltskin hook, line and sinker. "I'll see to it that all you need will be in the kitchens. Belle curtsied before speaking, "Thank you, for allowing me another night. I promise to be on my way in the morning."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

this may not have been the best chapter you have ever read. I've had a one year old for the last two days and it's quite hard to concentrate on anything else I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review as you know I'm a review hoarder!


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpel did manage to come down out of his tower for the promised meal. The smell of lamb had everyone's mouth-watering at it drifted in and out of every room, torturing the two men shamelessly.

They were almost like two young boys sitting down to a feast when Belle called them. The men seemed to let down their inhibitions around her somewhat, especially Rumpelstiltskin who had been so aloof and cold with her before, now seemed almost happy if that was even possible,Jefferson talked up a storm while they all stuffed themselves merrily, a seldom seen smile even crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face, one which he promptly lost when he noticed Belle was watching him , but they were enjoying themselves that was for sure while she sat back in self-satisfaction at the meal she had prepared, basking in their unspoken praise. Their actions spoke louder than words, it was almost as if they had all been living together for sometime rather than she had only spent one night in their presence. This was the way families acted Belle thought, for she had never really had one. Belle's smile slowly transformed into something sadder as she noticed the sun dipping lower into the horizon as they all sat back stuffed with stew.

Jefferson noticed her glance out the window at the waning sun then watched as her head dropped, she sat staring at her hands for a moment , lost in thought. Jefferson could just about guess what that thought may be. "So Miss Belle," His voice sliced through the silence, " Where will you go when you leave us, do you an exciting destination in mind. If you do then you simply must tell, Right Rum?"

Rumpelstiltskin kept his eyes on his stew, never looking up, he briefly wondered if he shouldn't just disappear in a cloud of smoke, with his bowl of course, that way he wouldn't be subjected to the hatter's annoying questions or sad puppy dog eyes from the girl sitting at the table looking so forlorn that he was sure Jefferson would break out weeping himself in sympathy with her when he found out what Rumpel already knew, that she had nowhere to go.

"I, uh hadn't really given much thought to a destination, I've concentrated on just getting away and staying away." Jefferson looked appalled and Belle was sorry she had said anything, she should have just kept her mouth shut. She looked over at Rumpel for his reaction but found him rather unresponsive, looking at his bowl, chewing his food quietly, trying to look as if he weren't listening.

"It's not so bad really, I've been gone for almost a month and living outdoors...well, it's great, I love it." Belle noticed Jefferson's look of disbelief and frowned, she was never any good at lying. "Belle it's turning off cold and believe me, I've slept outside in nights such as these and it is anything but pleasant let me tell you, so you can't fool me. No way are we going to let you go...tonight I mean, are we Rumpel?" He looked over at Rum expectantly, "Well?" _Oh great, he just wasn't going to let this one go was he? _Rumpelstiltskin sat his bowl down just a little too hard, making Belle flinch slightly. His eyes were full of intensity as he leveled his gaze on her, making her shiver slightly, but ignoring Jefferson all together. He licked his lips, still tasting the stew on them, before wiping his mouth with his napkin lightly, "this dinner may warrant you another night here if you wish." Belle could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as he continued to stare with his bird like eyes that held her captive. She felt in fear of him but just the slightest bit curiosity as to why he looked so different, was it the magic? Belle remembered vaguely that an old woman lived right outside the village by her father's castle and everyone claimed she was a witch who could do magic, but she didn't look anything like the sorcerer before her, was dark magic so different?

"Well, it is getting dark, perhaps another night here and I could leave right after breakfast." Jefferson was delighted, any more time with Belle was welcome as far as he was concerned, he didn't give one whit what his grumpy castle-mate thought about it.

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin finished their meal in silence as Jefferson promised to take her on a tour of the castle after they were done, but Belle had other plans. "I would love a tour Jefferson but I have a few things that I need to tend too first if I'm leaving in the morning."

"Such as?" Both Jefferson and Belle looked over at the Dark One when he voiced his question. Belle cleared her throat softly before continuing, "Well, I need to wash my outfit, it's the only one I have and, well, I was hoping that I could use your well or maybe some lye soap. Belle felt suddenly conscious as both Jefferson and Rumpel listened intently although Rumpel kept his hooded expression as if he were only mildly tolerating her. "Of Course Miss Belle, I can give you everything you need to fix you up as soon as your done eating." Belle smiled happily at Jefferson, "I appreciate everything you have done" she looked over at Rumpel who was slowly chewing his food staring at her, his eyes narrowed a bit when she smiled at him, "the both of you, I mean."

After supper Belle began gathering the dishes with Jefferson's help, they cleaned up as Rumpelstiltskin retired to his spinning wheel in silence. "Does this pump really always carry hot water? it's so wonderful, how do you do it?" Jefferson would have loved to take the credit, but he couldn't. "Magic, Rum does it somehow. There is even hot water in the washroom but that's nothing compared to the tub." Belle's eyes lite up, "You mean you don't have to carry water from the well up to the tub?" Jefferson laughed, my but she did look adorable when her curiosity was peaked. "I told you, he's quite a handy room-mate to have around." Belle ran her hands under the water Jefferson pumped into the large sink full of dishes, "Yes, I think I'm beginning to understand, but why is he so..." Jefferson guessed what she might be trying to say,"mad all the time?" he tried to finish her sentence. "Well, I was going to say sad" she said, "By the way I wanted to ask, who is the boy he draws, I saw pictures up in the tower..." Jefferson finished with the water as he began rolling up his large flowing sleeves so as to not get water on them, while he helped the little beauty finish her task, "Well, that would be his son. He says he lost him in some tragic accident, but personally I think there is a lot more than he is letting on. Rum likes his privacy, he really doesn't speak of it and in case you hadn't noticed he prefers solitude to company. Don't take it personal Miss Belle, I think he likes you, if not he wouldn't have let you come two-steps through the door in the tower or graced our presence tonight. It's quite the big deal although I'm sure he would deny it if you went to asking."

Belle listened in silence as she did the dishes, letting The hatter rinse so they could be done and on to cleaning her traveling outfit. Pants really didn't seem very lady like but they were more practical than dresses when out on the road, but she still preferred them. wearing men's clothes didn't seem right for a woman to Belle.

Jefferson showed her a very advanced laundry room that was complete with a ringing apparatus that made getting the water out a snap. Jefferson left her to her own devices as she filled the large tub with water out of the same miraculous pump of never-ending hot liquid as was in the kitchen. She truly felt kind of foolish with nothing else to put on while she washed, except her dressing gown that she wore last night, knowing she would have no choice but to put her wet clean clothes back on to go to her room then try to dry them by the fireplace, but it was a small price to pay to be wearing fresh, clean clothes. Hurriedly Belle shrugged off her outfit, slipping on her gown as she scrubbed at her clothes till her fingers were red and pruney from the soap and hot water. It was so much better with the hot water versus the cold and a snap with the ringer Jefferson had rigged up. Before long she was back in her wet clothes, she felt soggy as she climbed the stairs to her rooms, but better.

Belle opened the door to her rooms and after locking it she immediately took off her wet laundry, placing them close to the fire. She took a chance on what Jefferson told her about the tub. She clapped her hands in bliss as the tub filled with hot water with just a turn of an odd looking handle located at the end of it. With a sigh of delight Belle slipped down in the hot water, relishing in the warmth of the tub. It felt like it had been years since she had taken a proper bath, opting instead for a quick dip in an ice-cold lake or pond when she could. After a long soak she used a few viles of sweet-smelling liquid on her hair before rinsing off and finding a rather large drying towel. She had never seen a bathing room so lavish, even in her father's castle.

She exited the washroom wrapped in her large towel, her wet hair hanging down loose and wet, to find that someone had been in there. They had to be, for laying on her bed was a dress. Belle couldn't believe her eyes as she picked it up, examining it. it was beautiful, with white puffy sleeves and a blue bodice trimmed in a forest brown ribbon gracing the top. She felt the soft fabric between her fingers as she held it up to her form, pleased that it looked like a perfect fit. She wondered which one of them had a dress just lying around that they were willing to let her borrow, surely they hadn't given it to her. She must thank them, it was the proper thing to do. She quickly go dressed and pulled her hair back with a matching ribbon that she found on her bed and made her way down the stairs to the main hall where she had last seen the men lounging.

Jefferson was staring at the fireplace thinking of their pretty little house guest as he sipped his tea with the sound of Rumpel's spinning wheel twirling in the background. The squeaking of the wheel had become a welcoming presence in the evenings and since Rumpel was not a great conversationalist, the creaking wheel kept the deafning silence away, for both of them. His head turned at the sound of the doors opening and his jaw dropped at the sight of Belle in a beautiful blue dress. " I didn't expect you down here Miss Belle" he said as he stood up. It was proper manners to stand when a lady entered a room. He looked over at Rumpel who hadn't even acknowledged her presence."I must say you look as lovely as a spring day in that dress, I thought you said you had no other outfit, but here you are in a delightful little number." Belle blushed as she basked in the man's praise. "Well, I found it on my bed, I came down to thank you for offering it to me untill my traveling clothes dried."

Belle could tell from his puzzled expression that it was not the hatter that had supplied the dress. Her eyes went to the Dark One as he kept right on with his task as if his life depended on it, making a point of not looking at her that was painfully obvious. Belle walked over to the spinning wheel, listening to it as it rolled around, she liked the pleasant sound it made as well. "Do I have you to thank for this lovely gown, Rumpelstiltskin?" her voice was soft, almost as if she didn't want to be overheard by the other man who sat watching them from over by the fire. Rumpel glanced quickly at her in the dress before turning back to the wheel, "I see it fits. I just happened to have it and thought..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before he felt her warm little hand touch his shoulder. "Thank you." Belle felt him stiffen at her touch, no one had dared touch him in a hundred years and now this slip of a girl who by all rights should have been terrified of him, showed no fear, none what so ever that he could detect. "It was no matter." Belle smiled, that was probably the closest to a thank you as she was liable to get, as she watched the fireplace cast a different light on his features, making his scaly skin shimmer in the darkness before casting him in shadow once again. she stared at the turning wheel for a few minutes before turning her attention back to the hatter and the fireplace. Much to his relief the hatter saw her approaching him and offered her a cup of tea which she took.

She took a seat in a chair by the Hatter who sat on a sofa sipping his tea. "Jefferson?" He turned to smile at the sound of his name, "Hum?" Belle took a sip of her tea, "I was wondering, there are so many unique things here at Dark Castle, you wouldn't happen to posses some kind of map would you? I know it is a rare item, but if I could find one it would help me in planning where to go next." Jefferson stood up and offered Belle his hand. "We happen to have a very interesting thing I would love to show you that may help. come with me Miss Belle."

Belle followed Jefferson out of the hall without a backward glance at Rumpel and as he led her to a room down a corridor Belle was surprised to find a wall completely covered in the most detailed map of all the kingdoms. Her eyes lite up in astonishment, "How ever did you come across this Jefferson? It's the most wonderful thing I ever saw, truly. My father would kill for something so grand." He smiled at her child-like wonderment at the map, "Sadly I cannot accept any credit for this Miss Belle. It happened to be here when I came. I'm not sure where Rumpel acquired it from, when I found it, the whole thing was completely covered in dust. I was just as surprised as you are now when I first came across it." Belle hardly heard him as she examined it, running her finger over her father's kingdom clearly outlined on the wall map. "Fascinating" she said quietly. "Belle, I haven't said anything to Rumpel yet but I was wondering if you wouldn't stay here for a while." Belle turned suddenly to the hatter, Belle tried to understand what he was saying, "Here Jefferson? You want me to stay here at the castle?" Jefferson reached for her hand which she allowed, "I hate to think of you wandering aimlessly about out in the wild woods all alone. It's a wonder you haven't been kidnapped or killed. Please consider staying here with us...with me." He took a step closer to Belle. She felt her face heat up at his nearness. he caught a strand of loose hair around her face before soothing it back, "Just untill you have figured out where you are going, or untill I can convince you to stay forever."

Belle felt trapped in his eyes, they were mesmerizing as he seemed to be getting closer to her. "What would your friend have to say about this, I'm quite sure he would mind." Belle felt like she would be certainly lost in his eyes if she didn't tear herself away right now, she looked down at their joined hands. Jefferson lifted her chin with his fingers, "I will make him understand, I guarantee you that he will agree."

"WILL you?" both of their heads jerked toward the sound of Rumpel's voice as he stood propped up against the frame of the open door. Belle let her hand drop from Jefferson's grip as the Dark One walked into the room, keeping his eyes on Belle. "Oh Rumpel, even you couldn't let this woman go tearing off into no where, she's days away from the next town and has no one, surely you can spare another room." Rumpel raised his hand to silence Jefferson while he kept his eyes firmly established on Belle's blushing face, she was not used to so much attention, especially from the two eccentric men. "I'm not running an inn as I have said, but a deal can always be struck when two people have something that the other wants." Belle tried in vain to keep her breathing even under his commanding gaze. Why did he have such a profound effect on her when he looked at her that way, like he wanted to devour her alive. Her voice sounded odd to her own ears as she spoke, "Do I have something that you want? If I do please tell me."

Jefferson's smile quickly turned into a pouting frown as a smirk appeared on Rum's face at the girl's question, "Dearie, I think you could be useful, that is certain." Belle bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold his gaze. "I could cook and clean while I am here, as payment of course." Rumpel looked her up and down, "Of course." he replied before looking for the first time at Jefferson. "This one here is completely useless as you might have guessed by now, I'm sure you can teach him a thing or two before your on your way, hopefully you can improve his cooking skills if nothing else." Belle snickered as Jefferson looked positively insulted at Rumpel. "Well at least I put forth an effort, thank you." Rumpelstiltskin pretended not to hear as he turned and walked out the way he had come in with Belle watching him leave, throughly intrigued with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jefferson awoke the next morning to find what looked like the entire Kingdom blanketed in glistening white snow. A rather large grin on his face made he seem more boy than man as he gazed out the large window, He was overjoyed at the prospect of Belle being stuck here for sometime. When it snowed at this altitude, sometimes it took months for it to dissipate.

Rumpelstiltskin was, on the other hand not as giddy about the white stuff. He sat staring out the window of his tower, peering out over the land, his face unreadable. Snowy days like this reminded him of Bae. his son loved the snow, the cold, anything that had to do with winter Bae loved. Frost built up on the colored pains of glass as Rumpel drew a line through the icy build-up on the glass with his finger, remembering the days with his son with fondness. They were the only thing that kept him from slipping over the precipice of sanity into something dark and bottomless.

He sat there gazing out over the vast land for a while before heading back to his cot. He didn't much feel like anything today, except drawing. He sat on his makeshift bed and using only his long unkept nails, he dug out a likeness of his son on the wall. Curls of softened rock lay scattered around his legs as he sketched out the likeness before stopping and staring at it for a while, running the smooth part of his fingers over it as if in a way he could touch his true son.

His ears began to ring in his head, he felt tired, worn out, even though it seldom happened when it did it positively drained the Dark One. Perhaps it was his power recharging or maybe he was just weary in his soul, that's even if he still had one he thought as he abandoned his art for stretching out on his little bed. He closed his eyes for a while and since it was still early and frost still hung to the windows before the sun melting it away Rum got comfortable and slept a while.

The next time his eyes opened, the sun was high . Rumpel turned over on his side, facing the wall. His eyes roamed what was in his sight, his handy work. A sigh escaped the Dark One's lips as his mind tensed up at the thought of Bae and where he might be, all alone without his papa, without anyone, left to his own devices in a world that was not his own. Jefferson had tried to get him to this land, but to no avail. This land was without magic and all of Jefferson's realm of territory was magical lands, which kind of rendered him useless for the most part, but he just ended up staying on one day and never left and so eventually Rumpel just got used to having him around.

His sinewy hand reached out to a bare spot on the wall. It was directly across from his vision, but there it was, a blank canvas right in front of him, so he began with a few scratches, but as he continued it was not the profile of a boy or the start of an eye or mouth to signify a larger portrait, but a dress.

Belle stretched out in her warm bed. When she sat up and saw the white that blanketed the ground a frown spread on her features, now what would she do? Probably freeze to death out there in the cruel elements. Rumpel had more or less had said she could stay, and she had to admit that she desired to stay, perhaps she should get on with being useful, let them see what she could accomplish.

She entered the main dinning hall to find Jefferson still staring out the window, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jefferson turned to her suddenly as if she had startled him. "Very" he answered her before smiling and walking over. "I was thinking about fixing gravy this morning." Jefferson's ears perked up at the sound of Belle's cooking. "Maybe if you'd like I could show you a few things before we get started. Belle's eyes lite up with curiosity, "Of course Jefferson, oh is it your hats? I've been anxious to see them."

Jefferson took by the hand and led her to a room filled with every kind of sewing Belle coud possibly imagine. Hats of every sort lay everywhere. Belle ran her hand over a few made of a velvet. "These are lovely Jefferson." He puffed up with pride. "Pick one" Belle gasped, "really? Oh I couldn't possibly, they are too, exquisite, really." Jefferson glanced around before choosing a small blue one, the same color as the dress she had acquired from Rumpelstiltskin. "This one was obviously made for you Belle, go ahead try it on and see if you like it." Belle took the offered hat, examining it before sitting it on top of her head, "Do you have a mirror so I can see?" Jefferson frowned, "Rumpel doesn't allow them in the castle." Belle looked puzzled, "Why ever not?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Thinks they are full of magic, the Evil Queen uses them for her dark spells." Belle tried to understand, "So there is no looking-glass anywhere in the castle? Anywhere?" Jefferson shook his head, " Sorry, but take my word dear, you look lovely." Belle ducked her head to hide her blush. The sight of her innocent blush was almost too much for the enamored Hatter as he drew closer to her.

Belle could feel the hitch in her breathing as he stared at her with impossible Blue eyes full of hope, she didn't pull away when he dipped his head down and placed a soft tender kiss on Belle's lips. Her face felt flushed as she drew back from him. She didn't know what to feel, she had never been kissed before, it felt nice, but she didn't want to give Jefferson the wrong idea, she was not here to have some kind of liaison, she just got done running from an attachment, she was in no hurry to attach herself to a man, or in this case some man attaching himself to her. "Jefferson...I.."

Jefferson smiled, "Let's go have that breakfast, shall we? I'm famished." Belle almost breathed a sigh of relief as he offered her his arm like a gentleman , leading her down the corridor on their way to the kitchens..

High above Belle and the hatter was a very disgruntled Rumpelstiltskin, crouched on a rafter looking down on them. His thoughts ranged from indifference to thoughts of strangling the Hatter, back to pretending he didn't care one bit. Why should he? He had only just met the girl, why would she have such an impact on him, he needed no one, especially not this slip of a runaway Princess who obviously had something going on with Jefferson and would never be caught dead with someone as hideous as the likes of him, who was he kidding, he didn't care what either of them did, it was only the fact that it had been ages since he had even layed eyes on a woman, and centuries since one was as fearless to touch him on the shoulder, it was curiosity and nothing more. Rumpel gave a "HUMPH" of feigned indifference before going back to his potions. A puff of purple smoke was the only evidence that the sorcerer had been out of his tower at all.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

'_Why am I so nervous, calm yourself Belle'_ Taking the stairs up to the top of the tower slowly Belle carried her tray for the Dark One, _'he had to eat, didn't he?_

Again she tapped on the door, to find no one answering it. Would he ever answer or did he enjoy sneaking up on her. Belle, quietly as she could placed the clinking tray down before looking around for Rumpel. She called out in a sing-song voice, but received no answer.

Her eyes were drawn back to the photos of the boy as she walked the few feet from where she stood to the room Rumpel occupied. Belle walked in and took a long look at the many sketches all over the walls of the room. Each one different. Belle reached out and ran her finger over one, feeling the texture beneath it. "Who are you?" Belle whispered to the drawing of the boy. "Never you mind dearie." Belle gasped when he forced her around roughly by the shoulder, holding her against the wall with his fingers around her throat. His face was only inches from hers. She didn't have the strength to meet those haunting, fierce eyes of his, boring into her, Belle closed her eyes fighting with her self to remain calm.

"Your snooping again, conduct unbecoming to a Princess you know," He smiled when he felt Belle swallow hard. "I was bringing you breakfast, as our promise. Rumpel enjoyed the hold he had on her more than he thought, his found his body flush against hers, "I remember no promise of you climbing the stairs to my to my tower every time you had a whim dearie" he growled at her, Belle's breathing became labored as she tried to melt into the wall behind her, Rumpel enjoyed making people squirm, he briefly thought about what else he would like to do to make Belle squirm in particular. "Please, remove your hand, I mean you no harm." Rumpel snorted, "You think I thought you would harm me?" He shook his head at her, his long wavey unkept hair brushing against her face lightly as he gave a soft chuckle, releasing her. Belle's hand soothed her neck as he stepped back, staring at her intensely.

It was the first time he had touched her and it almost burned with intensity. Her skin tingled where his fingers had lightly gripped her. He spoke forcefully to her with a clenched jaw, "I don't want to find you up here again little Princess or I may not be responsible for what happens, am I making myself clear?"

Belle nodded without saying a word, she turned to leave but Rumpel stopped her with a hand around her arm, "He's my son. there that should satisfy your undying curiosity." Belle nodded once more not daring a chance of glancing up and seeing his face distorted in anger, but he raised more questions with the one he tried to answer Belle thought as she closed the door, leaving Rumpelstiltskin behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter only got 2 reviews, seriously? 2? That sucks, the chapter must have sucked as well. looks like I'm going to have to up the game a little.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP

Belle came down from the tower, her steps slow and heavy and Jefferson noticed that she looked distressed. "Are you alright Miss Belle?" She gave him a reassuring smile that did not reach her eyes the hatter noticed, he would have to question Rumpel about that later. He could be quite rash and if you weren't use to it, well...it could be a lot to handle.

"I thought you might like to go outside and enjoy the snow today, if you like." His voice unsure, wishing to please her. The smile she gave him let him know that she would be delighted, "Yes, of course, that sounds wonderful. I love the snow." Jefferson breathed a small sigh of relief before offering to let Belle borrow a few warm things for the chilly weather.

Everything glistened, nestled in its pristine white blanket as they strolled the grounds of Dark Castle. The only mar were the footprints they left in their wake as they made their way across the courtyard. Belle turned back to look at the Castle displayed in all its glory. White snow drifts clung to the towers and stones, making Dark Castle look beautiful, Although Belle was already enraptured with its splendor and exalted walls. Her eyes traveled involuntarily to the tallest tower with the colored glass windows and she thought she caught a glimpse of a shadow, looking out, watching down below before it moved away, as if it had never been.

Belle's face clouded with worry for Rumpel, it was not good to coop up like he did, with no one else. He needed to come out of that tower once in a while she thought. Jefferson noticed her watching the tower, "You'll never convince him that walking in the snow is a good idea, he doesn't like it." Belle came out of her thoughts to turn toward Jefferson, "Is there anything he does like?" Jefferson gave a little laugh, "Lamb stew." They both broke out in fits of laughter, "Your right about that. Then I must fix something grand tonight that is sure to pull him from his hideout."

Jefferson noticed the rosy glow on Belle's cheeks as he drew close to her. Her breath could be seen in the whipping wind as he pulled her too him,noticing her shivering from the icy cold. "Your starting to freeze Miss Belle. perhaps we should go in and get warm, I could make us some tea." he took her mitten covered hands and rubbed them between his own. He had lent them too her and they were a little big, but suited their purpose. Belle let him hold her close, thankful for the warmth he gave her. Yes, the winter wonderland was indeed glorious but it was time to seek out the warmth that the castle provided.

She looked up at Jefferson when he ceased to speak to find those deep blue eyes staring at her. Belle found him quite handsome with a charming personality as he smiled down at her.

Jefferson couldn't resist that rosy mouth as he captured it with his own. She tasted wonderful, like candy filled with honey, the ones his mother made when he had been a child. She was warm and sweet and he wished they could stay joined like this forever, but alas it was not meant to be for Belle broke the kiss when she heard a horse and rider approach the gates of Dark Castle. The steeds snorting and prancing alerting Jefferson from his dream like state. He looked intently at the rider for a moment before nodding to him then turning back to Belle, "Why don't you go on in, your frozen, I have some business to tend too and I'll be right in." Belle nodded before leaving him and making her way back to the warmth the castle provided. She briefly looked once more up to the tower to see a shadow looking down at her from the stained glass windows before disappearing once more into the shadows.

Belle warmed her frigid hands and feet by the fire after removing her wet outer garments. Her boots were soaked from the snow as she sat next to the fireplace, warming her frozen feet. Her thoughts were in turmoil, she didn't know what to feel for Jefferson, it just seemed strange somehow, him kissing her. She could still taste him on her lips almost as if he were still there, she shuddered at the cold as she pulled her legs up under her. It was strange enough her staying here with two very different men, and here she was in the middle of them, unsure what to think or feel about either. She was sure they both wanted something from her, what Jefferson wanted was plain, but what did Rumpel want? Of that she was unsure, but he intrigued her beyond measure with his eyes and strange habits, there was more to him than meets the eye. The son posed so many questions to Belle, like where was the mother? what happened to his son? Was that why Rumpelstiltskin was so unhappy?

She was starting to finally feel the heat of the fire in her extremities and the bite of the cold weather drift away when Jefferson opened the doors to the main hall startling her thoughts. He looked regal in his sharp waistcoat and top hat, all decked out in plum that made him look almost regal as he tipped his hat to her, but he looked worried, distracted even as he smiled at her. "Would you care for some tea ?"Belle started to rise from her seat on the rug in front of the warmth, "Let me, I'm the one who is supposed to be helpful." Jefferson laughed, "You are more helpful than you know Miss Belle."

They sat quietly by the fire sipping the tea that they both helped in making, Belle boiling water while Jefferson fixed the cups and sugar on a tray for two, never once mentioning anything of the rider and his purpose. "Was it something important?" Jefferson stirred from his thoughts as he turned to her? "Was what important?" Belle smiled , "the messenger. You looked troubled when you came back in." Jefferson studied his cup a moment before speaking again as if he were choosing the right words. " He was bringing me an important message. I must leave for a while." Belle's eyebrows drew together in concern. "I've been called back to Wonderland, by the White Queen herself I'm afraid." Belle listened intently, not fully understanding, "I thought you were the only one who could travel to Wonderland and back." Jefferson chuckled, "Well the White Queen has her ways, sadly I am not the only portal jumper. The fabled Alice has arrived and soon it will be my part in her undertaking." Belle frowned, "Who's Alice?"

Jefferson took another sip of his tea, "she is a warrior, come to slay a fierce beast that haunts wonderland. she is a legend there, and I must play my part as well."

Belle sat her tea aside, "that sounds dangerous Jefferson, what exactly is your part in all of this?" Jefferson smiled trying to put her at ease. "I'm not sure, and I don't know exactly how long I will be , but you'll be safe here, I assure you. I will talk to Rumpel and I'm sure you will be quite at home here while I'm gone." Belle didn't like this, perhaps she should leave, she didn't wish to be a burden, but the weather was looking grim, she had no choice but to stay with Rumpel.

"When will you leave?" Jefferson stared back into his tea, " As soon as possible, in fact it will be tonight. I must get ready, I am sorry Belle." Jefferson rose and taking her hand and kissing it tenderly he excused himself. Belle felt all alone in the huge castle. What would she do with him gone and Rumpel never around, she would once again be all alone.

Before Jefferson left he pulled her into one last kiss before making a grand exit by jumping into his swirling hat, leaving Belle to fend for herself. He had said he talked to his castle mate and she would be taken care of if she decided to stay and wait for his return, although Rumpel had not showed up to bid him farewell or to make her feel welcome in any way or she thought with some relief, to send her packing, either way Belle felt very alone. He made it clear that time in wonderland was different and he couldn't pinpoint his return, maybe a week or up to months if this Alice person needed him. Belle rubbed her shoulders after he was gone. The castle felt colder already and there was no sign of the master of Dark Castle.

She decided to stay downstairs that night not wanting the comfort of her bed just yet, hoping for a glimpse of Rumpel, anyone other than herself to starve off the loneliness of herself in the huge castle with no one to talk to. Jefferson had kept the quiet at bay, but now it came back with a vengeance. She read for a while sitting by the fire but soon her eyes felt sore and heavy and she felt compelled to close them, just for a minute, to rest them a bit, then she would go to her bed.

Belle's eyes opened to find herself on the reclining couch in front of the fire down stairs. A familiar creaking of Rumpel's spinning wheel alerted her to his presence. She layed quiet and still, fearful that if he noticed her he would retreat to his quarters and leave her.

The sound of his wheel became somewhat hypnotic as she lay there watching the flames burn low, listening to every sound, she could almost hear him breathing even though that would have been near impossible with the distance between them. Soon Belle felt her lids grow heavy once more and was about to succumb to the desire of sleep when the sound of the wheel stopped. She became alert at once hearing his boots click lightly against the rough stone of the cold floor as he neared her.

She kept her eyes closed, trying to keep still but could feel his presence as he came near. Standing over her Rumpel studied her face in the firelight. The soft light lite up her amber curls and he resisted the urge to replace one that had stayed away. Rumpel watched her for a few more minutes before summoning a blanket with his magic. Belle felt the warm cover as he lay it across her body, causing her to try to suppress a shudder when she felt his fingers brush lightly against her skin.

Belle kept her eyes closed untill she heard the door close gently signaling that he had left her to retreat back to his lair with only the blanket left behind , proof that he had even been there at all.

She pulled her cover close before drifting back off to dreams. _'Belle felt a tender kiss placed against her throat as she exhaled, turning her head toward the warmth. Her heavy lids opened to see Jefferson above her, as they lay across her bed. 'Was he back so soon?'She lifted her arms to him as he happily sank into them, placing more wet kisses on her throat stirring emotions in Belle that she had never felt. His mouth hot and wandering as he pulled her silken gown off her shoulders, exposing more skin to his eyes. Belle felt like she couldn't lie still as his hands roamed down her shoulders to cup her breast. A sigh escaped her lips when his hands tenderly squeezed and her belly flipped pleasantly as his mouth sought lower regions. Emotions welled inside of her as she arched into him. _

_He was inches from her skin as he sought to bear more of her body to his gaze and hot searching mouth. Belle felt helpless against him and her limbs felt so heavy she could barely move as Jefferson's head bent lower, taking a plump tender nipple in his mouth and she wanted to faint with the pleasure that coursed through her as he continued working her body, controlling it, the heat in her felt almost unbearable. Belle closed her eyes as she arched her back, leaning into him. She opened her eyes as he pulled away from her, looking up._

_Belle's eyes opened wide at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin were Jefferson once lay, his eyes boring into her and a whimsical smile across his lips before he began working on the other forgotten nipple.'How could this be?' Belle's moans filled her ears as the dark One worked dragging her silken gown up to her thighs with his expert hands, exposing her skin as he caressed her, gently scrapping his nails against her tender flesh, searching ever higher, taking the gown with him. Belle was caught in a whirlwind as she instinctively parted her legs for him to burrow in between. She felt his body press into her. She bit her bottom lip with her teeth in an attempt not to moan her pleasure as his hand cupped her secret place, pressing ever closer before claiming her mouth, hard._

_Belle surrendered to his demands as he plundered her mouth with his tongue in a dance, hot and wet. She sighed into his mouth and her body arched off the bed when his fingers slipped beneath her undergarments running them lightly through her wetness, searching for that pearl of a tender bud, pinching it softly making her head reel._

_She could feel his breath in the shell of her ear as he kissed her throat , licking at her pulse point before nipping lightly at her shoulder. "Please" she begged when she felt his talented fingers plunge into her wetness, curling in just the right way to make her scream as her hips jerked in a spasm, raising her hips in an attempt to take him in further, trying to quench the demanding fire, she was a burning phoenix, rising from her own ashes. _

Belle awoke in a sweat. She flung off the blanket sitting up looking around trying to figure out why she was not in her room as she had been not a moment before. She closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing under control, a dream, nothing more. She needed a drink and opted for a swallow of cold tea on the table by her head. Her shaking hands holding the cup as she tried in vain to regain her senses against the vivid dream, oh how would she ever be able to face either of them now. She felt so embarrassed with herself, her body had some how betrayed her as she still trembled uncontrollably.

After her body cooled itself, Belle climbed the stairs to her room, pulling her dress over her head. She felt embarrassed when she took off her underthings to discover a wetness there, proof that she had been aroused by her own thoughts of both men in her bed. She threw them aside as she dressed in her gown, not bothering with underclothes and climbing into bed, Belle gathered the covers around her. It had seemed so real that Belle could feel them still against her skin, Jefferson's soft lips against her breast while Rumpel's fingers, eliciting screams of passion as he stole her sanity, causing her to shutter in her bed thinking about her dream that had somehow seemed like reality.

The next few days seemed very lonely. She mostly busied herself with cleaning and reading, not even catching a glimpse of the sorcerer unless she was willing to sleep downstairs, even then he never spoke, the only sound eliciting from him was the ever spinning from his wheel, well that was going to come to an end if Belle had anything to do with it.

The next evening Belle prepared a dinner for two, he was going to come to dinner whether he liked it or not Belle had decided. She sat at the huge wooden dinning table that could have held twenty or more alone, the sound of her spoon hitting the bottom of her bowl sounding like thunder in the immense room. '_That's it, I've had it. I need some company, this is ridiculous."_

Belle gathered a tray for two and proceeded to make her way up to the tower, he was going to talk to her whether he wanted to or not. The earlier events of his warnings didn't prey upon her mind as she neared the door of the tower room. Lightly she tapped on the door, no answer,_' No surprise there.'_ Well that mattered not, she would find him, he was there somewhere, watching her folly as she payed no heed to any of his previous warnings. She sat the tray down rather loudly, hoping that would coax him out of hiding. When he didn't immediately emerge, Belle sat down in his chair, she would wait him out. He could stay hidden forever, could He? Honestly she didn't even know if he was in the castle at all now that she thought about it.

There was a part of Belle that was frightened of Rumpel, of that there was no doubt, and she wondered briefly if he would be able to tell with a look what she had dreamt the other night, she blushed bright pink thinking of it.

She tried to resist as long as she could but to no avail, she wanted, no needed to look once more at the sketches of Rumpelstiltskin's son on the wall of the inner room. She made her way in there, heedless of his warnings she looked about the room, empty and quiet as a tomb. She sat on the cot, perhaps even this would entice him to emerge, it had drawn him out before. She looked all around at the constellations of a young boy all over the wall and she noticed for the first time he had began working on the ceiling as well.

At first she didn't notice perhaps because all of his room was the same theme but there it was, she could hardly believe, she leaned over across the bed and sure enough it was, a sketch of a woman in a dress, 'was it? No it couldn't be.' But even as she tried to convince herself that it wasnt she already knew, it was a drawing of her in her blue dress he had given her. Belle leaned over to touch it and as soon as she did he was upon her.

She cried out in surprise, before she even realized he was even there he had her pinned beneath him on the bed. Rumpel had her arms in a vice grip like hold on either side of her head as he held her down with his own body. "What are you doing in here?" His claw like nails dug into her tender flesh as she whimpered in pain, she didn't speak, it wouldn't have done her a bit of good, he had warned her, now she would pay the price. Belle decided she would pay the price, if he would only speak with her, anything to starve off the emptiness that seemed to engulf everything lately. She could feel his breath on her cheek, heavy and uneven even as he fiercely scalded her with his eyes, so hawk like with their power they held over her.

Belle felt like it was a dream once more as he stared down at her. A single tear erupted from her eye, making its way down her cheek before slipping off onto his blanket. he watched it fall before loosening his grip on her wrists, but only a fraction, still she refused to say anything which only served to make him angrier.

"Why do you continue to defy me Princess, when I have given you explicit orders to stay out?" Belle didn't say a single word, only watching him. "Do I have to choke it out of you girl? Because I will." Belle raised her chin in defiance, well as much as she could muster as he held her down with his body, "I was lonely." Well that raised his eyebrows somewhat, of all the things she could have said, that's what she went with? "You were lonely, so what I'm in charge of entertaining you now? I thought that was Jefferson's job" he said sarcastically.

"Why am I on your wall" such a simple question, one that deserved an answer, one that Rumpel was unwilling to give her. He let her up slowly. His body had been warm lying on her, she could feel every inch of him as she suspected that he could feel the same of her, she felt breathless as he allowed her to sit up on the bed as he faced her. "I don't know exactly."

Belle wasn't sure how to respond to that answer, of course he knew, just as she did. "Tell me about your son." Rumpel narrowed his eyes at her, 'Why do you care?" Belle stared down at her hands for a moment, "Because I do, I want to know more about this boy you draw everywhere, is he alive?" Rumpel mouth set in a hard frown, "I think so, I'm not sure really." Well that would never do, it only made a thousand more questions pop up into Belle's brain. "So you were married once?" Rumpel leaned back, resting his back against the wall as if they conversed everyday, sitting on his bed, 'Once, ages ago it seems, she died." Belle had the strangest urge to reach out to him, she found her hand upon his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Well, don't be, I'm not. She was a..." He got to his feet agitated, "I don't wish to speak of her, please leave." Belle jumped to her feet in such a hurry even Rumpel looked a bit startled, "No, I'm tired of roaming around here, waiting for you to make some kind of appearance. I brought us some tea, and we are going to sit like civilized people and have a conversation, one that doesnt end with you throwing me out." Rumpel couldn't help it, he laughed. She was mad, "Alright then." Belle was taken back,did he just consent? She wasn't entirely sure."What did you say?"

"I said alright. Let's have some tea, then perhaps you will leave me in peace because I'm beginning to believe that will be the only way to appease you dearie." Belle bit her bottom lip trying in vain to suppress a subtle smile, "Alright then."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP

Well, let's hope this gets better reviews than the last chapter did.


	6. Chapter 6

Apparently I'm a hopeless brownie! Thank you for the tips and reviews, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Now that she had him where she wanted him, she couldn't think of anything good to say. Rumpel sat there feeling like he was on display before her. He stared at his cup for lack of anything better to do. He most certainly didn't want to get caught looking at her, but he wanted too, really bad. He thought about asking her if he could draw her , but opted for silence instead.

"So, would you like to tell me about your son?" Belle watched the expression of his face turn sour. "Would you like to tell me why you ran away from your duties as future Queen of Avonlea?" Belle pursed her lips at his question.

"Fine," So he wanted to play that game did he? "You have quite the knack for dodging things, did you know that?"

"I suppose it's better than being nosey beyond all reason, isn't it?" Rumpel cut his eyes sideways to get a glimpse of her embarrassment. Her face flushed a high pink. "I'm not...nosey, Just curious." Rumpel huffed a laugh at her remark."Curious is it?"

Belle could tell they would get nowhere with this conversation so she decided to change the subject, "You're a very good artist, have you drawn all your life?" Rumpel sat there quiet for a few minutes, twirling his empty tea-cup in his hands. Belle wasn't sure he was going to answer untill he turned to her. "I didn't in my other life, but here...well, let's just say I've had a lot of time to sharpen my artistic skills." He was sorry as soon as he said it, _'shit, I shouldn't have said that.' _Belle's look of surprise made him roll his eyes, he was just digging himself into a hole wasn't he.

"Your other Life? You mean you weren't always.." she wanted to put it delicately, but wasn't sure how to go about it, "like , well... like this?" Rumpel narrowed his eyes at her, Belle had the decency to look embarrassed.

"No dearie, I was a man once."

Belle swallowed hard, "Sorry," She looked down at her cup , "Your still a man, just different from most. Unique." There that sounded better, surely he wouldn't take offence to that. "Can I ask you something that isn't any of my business?"

Rumpel turned his whole body toward hers, "Well, you can ask, and your right about one thing."

Belle looked at him questioningly, "right about what?" Rumpel gave her a sly smile, "It's none of your business."

She sat her teacup down a little too hard on the table beside her chair and it fell off, rolling up under Rumpel's chair. Belle rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

" Oh really" Rumpel retorted as he watched her hunker down, fishing it out from under his chair, he made no move to help her. "Oh no" she said as she held it up , "It's chipped." Belle looked almost sad , "I'm so sorry, forgive me."

Rumpel rolled his eyes, "Forgive you? For what exactly."

"Well, I ruined your set I'm sure." The tea set looked ancient and she was sure it was expensive and now it was ruined due to her carelessness, she shouldn't have been so provoked by his comments.

"It's just a cup, I'm sure we will all live."

Belle sat back down in her chair, setting the chipped cup aside. A silence ensued, not quite uncomfortable but close.

finally Rumpel spoke, "would you like me to get you another?" Belle looked puzzled, "another?"

Rumpel resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more, "yes dearie, another cup." Belle smiled shyly.

"Yes, please." Actually she wanted to see him do a little magic, she sat up straighter with anticipation. Rumpel decided to thrill her by making a show of it. He held his hand out, showing her both sides, then as quick as lightning and with a flourish of his hand he closed his it into a fist before opening it up as a cup appeared in his palm as if it arose from thin air. Belle laughed and clapped her hands. Rumpel smiled at her enthusiasm. "For you, Princess" he handed her the cup with a small bow of his head, Belle thought it was charming.

"Nice trick. I bet your son loved you doing magic, didn't he?" She asked as she fixed herself another cup of tea, filling his cup up as well.

"No, actually he hated me doing magic, especially dark magic." Rumpel's look of fun turned a little more serious, "The only good thing I ever managed was to put an end to the ogre wars, other than that..." Rumpel took a sip of his tea, "well, he really didn't care for my skills as the Dark One. "

"I'm sure that's not the only good thing you've ever done with your magic." Belle tried to keep him talking.

"If you weren't always the Dark one, can I ask what you did when you were...well, before?" He managed a sad smile and a quiet laugh before answering her.

"I was a spinner."

"Oh, so that's why you have the spinning wheel, but surely you didn't spin straw into gold back then did you?" Belle had been amazed to find the gold in the basket instead of wool.

"No, that is one of the perks of being the Dark One I suppose." Belle laughed at his answer, she was glad that he was finally opening up a little. "Who taught you how to spin?"

Rumpel was starting to get all funed out with the relentless questioning. "I think it's your turn now dearie, I have a few questions of my own if you don't mind." Belle sat back in her chair, she could defiantly dish it out, but she wasn't so sure about taking it.

"What would you like to know about me?" Rumpel wanted to say everything, but he didn't dare.

Belle decided she didn't enjoy being under scrutiny by Rumpel, it felt like being layed bare before him, there was no telling what he was going to ask her and she had all but promised to tell him anything he wanted to know.

Rumpel layed his finger to his chin looking like he was really trying hard to think of something to say, "UMM, oh I know" he looked knowingly at her with a smile, "What happened with your father the day you left, were you perhaps unhappy with your betrothed?"

Belle drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair, she narrowed her eyes at him. She just knew he was going to go there. "My betrothed was a brutish pig who was only after the crown, My father on the other hand was only after a son. I wanted freedom from both, so I left."

Belle bowed her head, running her fingers along the rim of her cup, "Besides I wanted to see the world, not be chained to a throne for the rest of my life."

Rumple cocked his head sideways at her answer, "and is it everything you hoped?" Belle gave a soft chuckle before looking up, finding him staring at her intently.

"Well, I had wanted to travel more, but it's going alright so far." She smiled at him, when he broke their eye contact to drink his tea, he wasn't fond of people watching him, of that she was certain.

Belle decided to change the subject away from herself and on to something else. "Would you mind joining me downstairs this evening, I could make something to eat for us, do you like desserts?" Rumple's brow furrowed as if he were weighing a heavy decision.

"Such as?" Now Belle felt like rolling her eyes, was everything this hard with him, he was certainly fickle about everything.

"Well, I found a little cocoa, it's quite rare, but my maid used to make a delicious cake from it with a frosting that was simply to die for, I could make you some, that is if you like cocoa." Belle was relieved to see the corners of his mouth turn up at the mention of chocolate.

"Jefferson uses that, he makes a drink sometimes from it that I must admit is quite...temptimg." It was Belle's turn to look away. Sometimes she got the impression he was using some kind of a double standard with her and it made her belly feel warm when he let words roll off his tongue as he just did.

"Well, I can get started and when I'm done I guess I could come and get you if you'd like." Rumple leant back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"You need only say my name dearie, and I will come to you, how is that?" Belle was feeling flustered again, She wondered briefly if she had said his name during the vivid dream she had, if so had he heard her? Did he know or see what she had seen? She feverently hoped not. She rose to leave, handing him the tea-cup which he took, their fingers touched for a brief instant before he pulled away, taking the cup with him. Belle turned to walk to the door, before she left she turned back to him, noticing that he was watching her. He seemed almost embarrassed, like he had been caught doing something he shouldnt have. "I shan't be too long, perhaps an hour or so." Rumpel nodded his head but said nothing. Belle smiled once more before making her way down the stairs, on her way to prepare the most feared and powerful sorcerer in all the realm a chocolate dessert.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP

When Belle finished frosting her culinary treat the entire kitchen seemed coated heavily in flour, cocoa and frosting. She licked the frosting off her fingers before taking her delicious concoction to the main hall. She sat it in the middle of the table before stepping back admiring her handiwork. Surely he would find this acceptable she thought as she wiped her hands on her dishrag.

She was ready, now she would call for him. "She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth a moment before calling his name, "Rumpelstiltskin, it's ready."

"You don't have to shout dearie, I'm right here." Belle jumped, he had scared her out of her wits for a second.

She put her hand to her throat trying to calm herself as he arose from the chair by the fireplace, her heart was beating like a rabbit's she hadn't noticed him there. "How long have you been sitting there, you scared the life out of me."

Rumpel chuckled, that had been his intent obviously. "Seems I have that same effect on people everywhere I go." Belle shook her head at him.

"You do it on purpose I think." Rumpel couldn't help but grin at her as he walked to the table, staring at her masterpiece. Belle couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He wore a deep burgundy jacket made of some kind of hide, the high collar had captured a little of his long hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore it longer than most men she knew, but somehow it suited him. His knee-high boots softly made that same clicking sound as they had the night she slept on the couch when he had brought her the blanket. His fingers intertwined with each other before him as he inspected the cake.

"This isn't some trick to try to poison me is it?" he joked. Belle swatted at him with her dishrag."If I had wanted to do that I would have started with the lamb stew, don't you think?" Rumple took a seat at the head of the table while Belle cut him a slice and passed him the plate and fork she had brought.

Rumpel ended up eating three slices before he was done, it was divine. Belle ate her one piece as she watched him taking great delight indulging himself, she was pleased that he was so obviously enjoying her cake. "Perhaps I should put a piece up for Jefferson before you consume every piece along with the decoration on your saucer."

"Oh, you can make him another dearie, this one is all mine." Belle shrugged her shoulders happily, "your wish is my command."

Rumpel just couldn't resist as he licked the frosting from his bottom lip, "Is it now." Belle blushed furiously under his close scrutiny before playing his little game, 'It is." Rumpel gave her a little wink.

"Well then, my wish is for you to dance with me." Belle's eyebrows rose is surprise, she was speechless.

"Dance with you?" Rumpel dabbed at his lips with a napkin, before sliding his chair back and crossing the room to what Belle discovered was a phonograph. She walked over behind him and watched as he took some kind of a handle and cranked it around several times before setting a flat round object that Belle had never seen before on it. At once a beautiful melody erupted from the horn that connected at the top of the machine.

Rumpel at once turned to her, seeming somewhat surprised to find her so close. He looked her up and down, causing Belle to do the same. Well she was a bit covered in chocolate and flour but what did he expect, she had been baking. At once he snapped his fingers loudly and Belle gasped as she found herself covered in a beautiful golden gown fit for a ball.

"There, much better, you look like a true princess." Belle blushed as she looked down at her dress, it was quite lovely and she was surprised to find that he had also done something with her hair. She reached up to find it had been swept back with pins, cascading down her back in delicate ringlets. She was overwhelmed by it all.

Rumpel gave a low bow as he held out his hand for her to accept. Belle smiled as she gave a curtsy before accepting his outstretched arm. She was surprised when he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. She had never been so near him before and found that she felt a little breathless as he peered into her eyes. She licked her lips before smiling as she placed her free hand upon his shoulder to steady herself. She didn't know if it was truly hot in there or was it the fact that he held her so tightly against him.

Before she knew what she was doing he had her swirling around the room in a dance. He moved with her in perfect timing as they danced to the song, Belle only then discovered that he had provided her with heeled shoes that she was sure when she had the time to look that they complemented the dress.

What ever shyness that Belle had thought he might have been afflicted with in the beginning had certainly been overcome this evening as she felt his warm hand at her back almost caressing her skin. The dress was cut quite low in the back and the feel of his skin on hers made a pleasant tingle shoot through her body, pooling in her belly. He never took his eyes off of hers and she felt compelled to return his bold gaze as they moved in unison.

Too soon the music ended but they continued for a few seconds, moving in time with each other as if they could hear a melody that was only present for their ears. When they did finally come to a halt Belle felt breathless and wobbly, she was sure she would have collapsed if he hadn't had such a tight grip around her, holding her to him. His smile held her captivated untill she noticed he was looking at her throat. She made a small sound when his finger made a soft swipe across the base of her throat before finding it's way to his mouth, "I missed a little."

It was then that Belle knew he meant the chocolate he was now tasting with his lips as if he were tasting her. Her eyes seemed drawn to his mouth as he savored the chocolate he had wiped from her skin and Belle found herself wishing he would kiss her, then and there.

"You look quite flustered my Princess, Are you ready to retire for the evening?"

_'Did he just call me his Princess?'_ All Belle was capable of at that moment was a nod of her head, yes, she felt quite taxed out and confused, was he suggesting that they both retire, together? At that moment she would have been willing to do just about anything he wanted. Gods, she sounded like some kind of a wanton to her own ears and was quite sure that she looked it as she could do nothing but stare into his eyes.

Rumpel pulled her flush against him for a few seconds before letting go and Belle almost whimpered at the loss of him so close. "I will escort you to your room, if you will allow me." Belle felt like she couldn't speak just yet so she nodded and took his offered arm, "Thank you" she managed to say after a few more seconds.

They strolled slowly to her rooms, neither one in a hurry to leave the other, but all too soon they arrived at her door. He turned to her at once and taking her hand he placed a kiss on it as he stared into her eyes. He noticed her lush full lips slightly parted as she took short breaths, her eyes wide with wonder at the evening she had spent. He was quite pleased with how everything went. He felt quite confident she wasn't thinking of the dashing haberdasher at all this evening, and that pleased him more than he could say.

"Untill tomorrow then" he said and Belle still speechless, nodded and managed a smile for him, before walking into her rooms and closing the door slowly while he stood and watched her untill he heard the familiar click of the door. He let out a rush of air, he didn't realise he had been holding it. He felt quite flustered himself as he made his way back to the tower.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I'm so happy at how this chapter turned out that I could just bust something. It's my favorite chapter so far, hope you love it as much as me! (if not then keep it too No one is allowed to bust my bubble today.) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Rumpelstiltskin made his way up the towers stairs, his thoughts lay in turmoil at the notion of his beauty, Belle.

This had the most wonderful night of his life as the Dark One and he was sorry to see it end. He shrugged off his jacket before grabbing his broken tea-cup, twirling it around in his hands as he had whirled Belle around the dance floor tonight. His hands ached to hold her once more and his head filled with all sorts of fuzzy thoughts, mostly of what he would like to do now.

He unbuttoned His gold-colored silk shirt before taking it off, his body felt over heated as he sat the cup down on the table before taking a seat in the chair. Roughly Rumpel peeled off his boots before slumping back in nothing but his pants and a heavy heart.

_'She'd never want you Rum, no one would ever pick you, look at yourself.' _

His tongue played with his teeth as he stared off into nothingness, reliving the night. She was so beautiful, and the golden dress had been the perfect touch. At first he thought he must have only imagined the look in her eye,'_surely you imagined it, of course you did.' _For his very own wife had never even looked at him with desire before, so what would possess Belle do the same now? He bet if she knew him, really knew the real him that her look of want would dissipate quickly, the same way Mila's love for him had when he returned from the ogre wars, defeated and ruined.

His eyes slipped shut with ease, but his mind and his heart swam in confusion.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P

The next morning found Belle alone at the dinner table. She pawed over last nights adventure. It had been remarkable, but why didn't he come down for breakfast? Weren't they past all that shy nonsense yet? Apparently not Belle thought as she lathered a piece of toast with blackberry jam.

When he didn't appear at luncheon she busied herself with a little laundry, scrubbing the chocolate out of her dress, thankful that she had found it layed out on her bed last night. She had been so worked up with all the dancing that it had taken hours before she fell into a fitful sleep, full of dreams of her and Rumpel dancing and laughing as they had done the night before, her sub-conscience twirling the thoughts haphazardly around in her mind untill she had awoke with alarming thoughts of what could have happened if they had continued any longer in each others company. The alarming part was she had wanted it to continue.

The day waned on untill the horizon displayed generous hues of purple and pinks, leaving Belle breathless in its spender as she leaned against the large window with a duster in her hand , enjoying the view.

"Lovely isn't it dearie." Belle jumped involuntarily at the sound of Rumpel's voice behind her as he sat lounging in the chair. She smiled at him as she abandoned her spot by the window to flop down across from the sorcerer in the lounging couch.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were, I thought I might have no choice but to come looking for my company again." Rumpel gave her a slick, self-satisfied smile as Belle watched him turn up a jug that she had not seen moments before. "Did you forget it's rude not to offer everyone else a drink?" Belle gave him a smile when he raised his eyebrow for a moment before passing her the jug.

"Be careful Princess, it's stronger than you think." Belle gave him a 'Humph" signifying that she could definitely hold her liquor before turning up the jug taking a long tug from it while Rumpel watched her with a knowing smile etched on his face, waiting.

He was not disappointed when Belle's eyes filled with tears, the fire water hit her mouth and slid down her throat leaving a trail of burning heat in its wake. She held it in her mouth, sorry that she had ever been so bold to not ask what was in Rumpel's jug, expecting mead or ale, not the hard, hot foul-smelling stuff that assaulted her senses untill she felt dizzy from the fumes. When Rumpel broke out in peels of mad laughter, Belle swallowed hard, letting out a series of fitful coughs while the manic laugh of Rumpel hung heavily in the air, infuriating the beauty.

_'He did that on purpose.' _Belle narrowed her eyes at him as he all but fell out of his chair, bent over double, not caring that her anger was at him. "You asked for it, Princess, I was only obliging you. Care for another?" He pushed the dreaded bottle toward Belle who all but grabbed it away from the suddenly cheerful imp.

"I don't mind if I do." She probably should have declined, for the shock to her mouth had not subsided but just to prove to her companion that she was not in fear of what he offered, Belle took another drink, careful this time not to overdo it. The second swig went down a lot smoother, sliding down her pipes easily, but Belle could swear she felt a hiss when it hit her stomach, making her feel a tad light-headed.

Before the hour was up Rum and Belle were well on their way to being throughly drunk, laughing and joking as they watched the fire.

"This stuff is quite lovely" Belle said before turning up the jug, "wherever did you come by this?" Rumpel gave a chuckle before holding his hand out for the liquor that Belle was relishing in it at that moment. She held the bottle just out of his reach, teasing him."Is this what you desire sir?" Belle let out a gasp when the jug disappeared before appearing in the Dark One's hand as he smiled triumphantly at her pouting face. "No fair" she complained.

"All's fair in love, war, and magic dearie" he cackled at her before looking surprised a split second before Belle tackled him in his chair. Rumpel held the bottle out of the intoxicated beauty's reach as she pawed his frame for it, he leaned back, laughing at her antics.

He had no choice but to wrap his free arm around her as she wiggled in his lap, pawing his arm for the jug that seemingly stayed just out of reach."Hand it over Rum, No fair, your suppost to be sharing."

"I think you've had quite enough for one night Princess, this stuff is turning you into quite a little wild cat." Belle pouted her lips before giving up, but refusing to give up her place in his lap. " I beg to differ, I was just getting started." The brave words fell out of Belle's mouth but her head hadn't quite caught up with her words, in fact she was feeling quite dizzy and for the life of her Belle couldn't quite remember how she ended up in Rumpel's lap, but she felt in no hurry to leave it as she squirmed around trying to get comfy.

Rum on the other hand was beginning to be very uncomfortable, very. "Love, your killing me, if you don't sit still I..." Belle made to get up, "Well, if you don't want me here, I can..." Rumpel grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him, "Don't worry dearie, I want you here." Belle gave a small quiet laugh but soon found herself lost in his smoldering gaze.

Suddenly Belle forgot all about the little brown jug in favor of the lap of the infamous Dark One.

Before she knew what she was doing she reached up a pulled a stray tendril of hair away from Rumpel's eyes, as she gently drug her finger tip across the skin of his brow. She could feel his warm hands on the small of her back and she was unable to resist the urge to wrap her arms around his neck. It was the last straw for Rumple as he pulled her down for a not so gentle kiss. Belle's head swarm with the warm taste of his mouth against hers and couldn't quite suppress a sigh when he opened his mouth and his tongue sought hers in a deeper dance as his arms clutched her tightly against him.

Belle soon found herself straddle him as they continued their pursuits, his body and hers tightly together so that she could feel every inch of him as he pulled her down, firmly against him as he caressed her thighs. Her dress seemed to be getting further and further up her legs and Belle thought it was funny somehow that she didn't care in the slightest as his hands roamed around to her back side, giving her soft round bottom a little squeeze. She could feel his hardness between her legs as it pushed against her core, his leather pants leaving little to the imagination as she readily guessed that he was very aroused. She couldn't help squirming against him, her belly doing flip-flops each time his mouth claimed hers. He tasted so good, like strong liquor and heat. His head swam as they seemed to breathe the same air, Her mouth warm and inviting as she opened up for him, wanting more.

"Belle" he finally breathed into her ear as she lay contentedly in his lap. Her mouth ached from where they had kissed so long, it was almost painful before he left her lips in favor of more unexplored territory. Belle arched her back as he kissed her neck, making his way down her shoulder, his mouth placing hot, wet little kisses on her skin as she moaned at the pleasant shiver that ran up her back. Her fingers fisted his hair tightly as she made little mewing sounds that were driving Rumpel wild with desire. It felt so good, so right, that she thought she might pass out from the sensations of his touch on her body. She had never felt this before, _is this what it was supposed to feel like_? She would have never let her Betrothed have taken such liberties with her but here she was, spread out on Rumpelstiltskin's lap like some wanton, letting him have his way with her, not giving one wit that she had never been touched and that she barely knew him. It felt like she had known him all her life, or perhaps it was the liquor. _Was it the liquor_?

Belle pulled back suddenly, much to Rumpel's disappointment. " What's wrong Love?" Belle gave him an unsure look.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing, what are we doing?" she felt breathless and a little disoriented from the kissing and his hands roaming different parts of her body had her a little overwhelmed at the moment as she fought to clear her muddled thoughts.

"Well, I thought we were having fun, are you not enjoying yourself?" Belle gave a little breathless laugh.

"This has been quite an interesting evening that's for sure." Rumpel smiled at her words, watching her, sitting in his lap, her hair messed up in a most delightful way, her lips red and swollen from his kisses, She looked like a goddess to him.

"I agree, quite interesting. You know dearie, it could get even more interesting, that is if your up for it." The suggestive inquiry that rolled off his tongue made Belle seriously consider it for a moment.

"I've never done this before Rum, I'm not sure what to do." Rumple gave her a soft, sad smile, kissing her one last time before rising from his chair.

"It will be better to wait untill you are sure Princess, without a shadow of a doubt of what you want, because there is no going back once it is done." Belle stood with Rum's help feeling like her legs were water and probably would have slid to the floor if it were not for his arms snuggly around her.

"I think it's time you rested, before we do something we may both regret, will you allow me to help you too your room?" Belle seemed somehow disturbed at how Rumpel was putting up no kind of argument at all. She may have just given in and let him ravish her if he had pushed a little harder, but he was a gentleman as he all but carried her to her room. She felt dizzy and sleepy as he helped her onto her bed, before pulling her covers over her.

"Thank you for a feasant fight." Rumpel snorted a laugh at her jumbled words, "You were quite entertaining Princess, perhaps we will do that again in the not so distant future, but for now you need to rest, because your going to be ill in the morning, I guarantee it." Belle's eyes felt watery and blurry and her ears were ringing so loud that she didn't quite catch that last part as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Pleasant dreams Princess."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP

The next morning found Belle kneeling in front of her chamber pot, heaving. she felt like strangling him for tricking her into drinking that evil concoction, _how dare he do that to her,_ she thought briefly before the vomiting once again took hold of her.

When she finally did make it down the stairs she was surprised to hear voices in the main hall. thinking with joy that she would finally have breakfast with Rumple she flung the doors open, "Finally, someone to keep me company. Don't think You'll be getting away so fast this morning." but her heart stopped as she saw Jefferson and Rumpelstiltskin both turn toward her. The color almost drained completely out of her as Jefferson smiled at her before getting up. "Miss Belle, I'm so glad to see you, did you miss me?" Jefferson leant down and kissed her lips that had only hours before had been locked with his castle-mate sitting at the chair with a very serious look on his face. He didn't look happy at all.

"Of course I am Jefferson, I just wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Well, I have a surprise for you. I've come to take you to Wonderland with me, Would you like to go?" His offer sounded so sincere as he smiled down at her , but Belle stared at Rumpel's sour expression, how could she tell him that it was the furthest thing from what she wanted. She felt like she would be sick again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Belle you don't look well, do you need to sit down?" Belle nodded wordlessly as Jefferson helped her to a chair. She looked over at Rumpel briefly, noticing his look of concern for her. He mouthed something to her, not wanting Jefferson to overhear him. Belle just barely caught the silent words of "Are you alright?" Belle had time to nod before Jefferson brought her a little water which she accepted gratefully.

After a few sips Belle seemed to find her voice, "Did you find your Alice while you were away Jefferson?" Both Rum and Belle turned toward the Hatter, awaiting his reply. He smiled brightly at them both.

"Oh did I, let me tell you that she is incredible." Rumpel let out a silent sigh. _He would be at this bollocks for hours_,_ Belle opened a giant shite can of worms,_ once Jefferson got on a subject you heard about a hundred different ways untill you were sure you would go as crazy as him, well that's how Rumpel would describe it anyway.

After about the third time of The hatter describing Alice's long blonde locks and large blue eyes Rumpel had heard enough, he stood up and excused himself. Belle's pleading look for him to remain had no effect on him what so ever.

"I have some pressing matters that require my attention" with that Rumpel made an exit with Belle wilting as she watched him leave without another word. Jefferson noticed Belle's mood change.

"Miss Belle, I can't help but sence that you are ill, has Rumpel neglected you, because if he has I might just have to have a word with him about mistreating our guest." Belle managed a smile, "No, he's been very...accomidating I assure you. It's me, I'm not feeling all that well, but there is something we must discuss Jefferson."

"You will love Wonderland, it's incredible and the warrior Alice is quite remarkable." Belle didn't quite catch anything else the hatter was saying as her thoughts were already taken with how she was going to break it to him how going with him to a completely different realm was definitely out of the question.

"Are you listening Belle? I asked you a question and you don't seem to be listening."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jefferson, what did you say? I think maybe I'm feeling worse than I thought, perhaps I should retire to my rooms for a while, I'm sorry, maybe we can take this up at dinner, how would that be?" Jefferson smiled at her before standing.

"The fault is mine, may I escort you to your rooms? I can bring you up a little tea and perhaps something small to eat if you'd like." Belle nodded her head as she allowed The hatter to usher her back up to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

After one last apology from Belle for cutting the reunion short Belle was grateful to shut her doors. She turned around and with a heavy heart she lay down on her bed. She could feel hot tears fill her eyes as she hugged her pillow for comfort that only Rum would be able to give her.

"I didn't expect him to return so soon." Belle gasped in fright as she jerked her head up to see Rum sitting in the chair in her rooms. She sat up, wiping her eyes and trying to straighten up her face. "You scared me again you know, I thought I was alone. I thought you had pressing business to attend too?" Rumpel stood and walked over to her as Belle all but rushed into his arms. He pulled her tightly against him.

"I did, making sure that you are alright is quite pressing, I assure you dearie." Belle gave a soft laugh through the remaining tears that fell.

"I don't want to hurt him Rum but there is no way I will be going to Wonderland with him, I don't want to leave here, leave you." Rumpel threaded his glittering hands through her long wavy hair, shushing her with quiet words of how everything would work out and she didn't have to do anything that she didn't wish. Belle leaned into him, breathing in his scent, wanting to never let him go. her arms gripped him tightly as she took his comfort. Neither knew how long they stood there but the knock on the door startled them both as Jefferson arrived with Belle's tea.

Belle looked up at Rum who layed his finger to his lips, gesturing her to be quiet, "I'll be back love, all will be well." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before disappearing in a thin cloud of smoke before Belle's very eyes.

With a swipe at the left over tears and a small tug on her dress to straighten herself up Belle opened the door to Jefferson standing there with a heart warming smile and a tray laden with tea and biscuits, for two. Belle could stand it no longer, the talk had been put off long enough, she just hoped Jefferson would understand and not hold any grudges against either her or his best friend, well...his only friend besides Belle. Rumpel informed her that poor Jefferson repelled more people than the plague.

"Please, come in and thank you for this Jefferson." The hatter strolled in and set the tray down on the table.

"I hate it that you are unwell, perhaps the trip can hold off untill you are better." For a moment Belle almost accepted the idea that she could put all of this off and tell him at some other time that she had developed feelings that she intended to pursue with Rumpelstiltskin. No, it would only prolong her anxiety and besides leading someone as sweet as Jefferson along would be cruel.

"Jefferson wont you please sit down?" Taking off his top hat Jefferson made himself comfortable and began pouring himself and Belle a little tea. "Thank you" Belle said as she accepted the offered cup.

She stared at her tea as she stirred it, trying somehow to broach the delicate subject. Jefferson on the other hand preferred to talk about the infamous Alice. "Watching a mere young woman slay such a hideous beast was absolutely amazing to watch Belle, I think you two would have so much in common and..."

"Jefferson? Jefferson.." The hatter abruptly stopped his incessant talking to look puzzled at the woman across from him.

"What is it Belle, you look very...upset about something. Why don't you just come out with it and tell me, I assure you darling it will be alright, what ever the problem is I will understand."

Belle nodded her head slowly at him, of course he would, Jefferson was nothing if not unfailingly kind and considerete."Jefferson, I can not go with you to Wonderland." _There that hadn't been so hard_ but Belle was sure the direct upfront questioning would likely prove entirely different.

"Surely You not thinking of leaving us are you Belle? I was hoping you would be happy here, but I must leave for Wonderland again and it will be an extended stay, I can't very well go off and leave you here with Rumpel, he's horrid company and..." Belle held up her hand to stop him.

He cocked is head to the side trying to understand why she had stopped him so suddenly. "What is it that you're not saying Miss Belle?" _Well, here it goes_, she feverently hoped Jefferson would understand.

"Jefferson, I want you to know how grateful I am for you taking me in, I won't ever forget your kindness, truly. But since you were away some circumstances have ..well they have changed."

"Oh? Do tell Miss Belle." Jefferson started to look a little worried about what she was going to say.

"After you left, I...well," Belle cleared her throat as she floundered around with her explanation, " me and Rum...we got to...um..well, we got to know each other much better and I would rather stay here if you don't mind."

Jefferson looked somewhat confused for a moment before a look of discernment washed over his features, then he smiled at her and Belle was surprised to see a kind of relief come over him.

"Could I be just imaging it or are you trying to tell me you have fallen for our dear Rumpel?" Belle blushed and looked down at her hands, unable to met his direct gaze.

"My intention was never to hurt you Jefferson, but the heart wants what the heart wants and sometimes you have little choice." Jefferson stood and held his hand out to Belle who placed her hand in his and also stood. Jefferson looked deep in her eyes before kissing the back of her hand, always the true gentleman.

"I may have a small confession of my own Belle." Jefferson placed another small kiss on her hand before continuing, "Alice is quite...well, she is enchanting to say the least. I may stay longer than I originally intended in Wonderland. I guess it's like you said, the heart wants what the heart wants. I just didn't want you to think that I had forgotten you, I am very fond of you after all." Belle gave him a large radiant smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Any woman who isn't half mad in love with you Jefferson, must be crazy."

"Well, that's what I always thought, after all, what's not to love?" Jefferson answered with a dazzling smile of his own as he hugged her back. "You will give Rumpel my regards won't you? I'm afraid I must leave tonight, just can't keep away you know. Wonderland is well...wonderful!" He shrugged his shoulder with his hands out as if there was nothing more to say about Wonderland. Belle nodded. She was relieved that it had went so well.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPP

Belle hadn't been lying when she had professed to feeling under the weather and after Jefferson had bid her adue she had fallen sound asleep in her bed.

The withering light coming through Belle's windows threw shadows around in her room that the dying embers of her fire caught and used to cast dark shadows across her sleeping form awakening her in the dusk of the day.

She sat up feeling much better and after a trip to the adjoining room to take care of urgent business Belle thought of Rum and where he might be at this hour. It had become darker by the minute and she was unsure of whether she would find him at his spinning wheel or up in his tower with his potions and art. She briefly thought of calling his name but decided to seek him out instead.

Belle had given much thought about what she wanted from the Dark One and where she wanted their relationship to go from here. She had never felt this way about anyone and while she was unsure if this was indeed true love, for she had never felt true love so therefore she reasoned that how could you know anything about something you knew nothing about, she wanted him more than she ever wanted anything in her entire life. She wanted to know him in a carnal sence but each time they had gotten close he had pulled away. Looking out for her virtue no doubt but Belle had other ideas about tonight.

There lay nothing else between them now that the problem with Jefferson had been resolved and this time she was not intoxicated and knew her own mind and was absolutely sure she knew, without a shadow of a doubt like Rumpel had said of what she wanted, and it was him. Now she just needed to give him a little incentive.

Belle peeled herself out of her dress and drew herself a deep, hot tub of water. It felt like paradise to her skin as she lounged in the water for a while before scrubbing her hair and body clean with the perfumed soap that had been at her disposal. She played with the bubbles that lay in the tub after she was done washing before rising up out of the water and drying herself off. She towel dried her long hair before pulling the snags out, letting it fall down her back. She brought out her nightdress, a shimmering light garment, perfect for seducing any man and she was certain that the great Rumpelstiltskin himself would fall just as easily under her spell as she had his.

She padded on bare feet , on her way to the top room of the tower and breathed a sigh of relief when she spied a dim light on under the door. With delicate movements Belle quietly pushed open the door to his potions room and slipped in silently. Perhaps this one time she would succeed in sneaking up on him instead of the other way around. She spied a candle as the light source as it came from the little room where Rumpel slept. The door was pulled too but not entirely closed, and Belle hoped for a small moment that she was not overstepping her boundaries with this man, after all she had not been invited, but then again that had never stopped her before.

She tip-toed to the door before pushing against it lightly with her hand. The door opened to revel Rumpel layed out on his bed with an arm over his face. Belle slipped in completely before Rum realised she was there. With only the light from the candle to illuminate the room Belle could see that he was asleep. The movement made him stir and he withdrew his arm to raise up on his elbows, looking at her speechless.

Rumpel's mouth hung open at the sight of Belle in next to nothing standing in his room with the look of a siren on her face. He felt like if he moved or made a sound that the dream that was before him would surely dissipate leaving only a void before him. He watched as she said not a word but slowly reached up and pulled on a silken ribbon that held the gown around her neck, untying it slowly, allowing the gown to fall at her feet.

He could only take her in, afraid to move, afraid to wake up. Belle stood silent as she took her bottom lip seductively in her teeth before taking a shy step forward. Rumpel sat up further, before scooting over to allow her the room to lay down beside him, which she did, much to his relief.

He drank in the sight of this beautiful woman, naked in his bed. His fingers ached to touch her, his mouth tingled with the want to feel her skin beneath it. Rumpel turned to his side, gazing into her eyes. "Am I dreaming?" Belle smiled at him and without a word reached up and brought him down for a kiss.

"If you are then so am I and I must say that it is a good dream,wouldn't you agree?" Rum could do no more than nod his head as he leant down for yet another taste of her lips.

"If I am dreaming, then I hope to never awake." His words made Belle nod in agreement as Rumpel's hands could hold back no longer as he traced lines on her delicate pale skin, worshiping her.

His mouth felt hot and soft at the same time as he left a trail from her lips down her throat on his way to her breasts that beckoned him for a touch. They felt as soft as he had imagined the night she had let him kiss her. It had seemed like ages ago instead of the night before but was nothing compared to what he hoped this night would prove to be. His hands felt warm and good as he cupped her softly, rolling her nipple between him thumb and finger, testing it as he watched her close her eyes, sighing at his touch.

Somehow he had never fully satisfied his wife of long ago and he sorely hoped that he would not let Belle down, she was a virgin and deserved only the best, he wanted this night to be special for them both.

Belle arched into his mouth when he tasted her skin, it smelled of perfume soap and he wanted to drink her in as he kissed and licked anywhere he could reach. His hands rubbed small circles on her sides and under her soft breasts as he captured her mouth in a tender kiss. He would have loved to have taken her hard, his lust fueling him on, but Belle needed softness for her first time, there would be plenty of time for different kind of pleasures once she had been broken in, this time called for finesse on Rumpel's part.

Belle was pleasantly surprised to find that Rumpel did not sleep in his leather pants but wore a cotton shirt that hit him around the knee, allowing her to explore his body more fully. As their kissing deepened he positioned himself over her body and Belle could once again feel him straining hard against her belly. It made heat blaze through her body, heating up her blood as she squirmed beneath him, trying to quench the fire in her belly that would not allow her to remain still. "You are so beautiful Belle, I couldn't possibly deserve you, you know that." Belle ran her fingers through his hair as she brought his head down for another kiss. He kissed her lips before kissing her neck as Belle turned her head to allow him better access, oh god it felt so good. Rumpel whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to give this to me, I can only burn you with darkness, it is what I am."

Belle could stand it no more, she needed this man but she wanted him to have no doubt of what she wanted, "then burn me, please." Her plea was all the spurring Rumpel needed as his hands roamed the length of her body, brushing his warm hand against her core. Belle moaned her pleasure as his fingers grazed her wet curls. "I want you so bad my love, but I don't want to hurt you, and this will hurt I'm afraid." Belle nodded, she had been warned of what a woman's first time would bring, but she was willing to undergo anything to be with him. It would be a small price to pay to get what she wanted, besides they were to far gone to turn back now just because of a little discomfort.

Belle gasped when Rumpel slipped his finger into her depths, the feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt. She was unbelievably tight around Rumpel's finger as he stretched her opening slowly, preparing the way for something substantially bigger. Belle's hips jerked as he added another finger, pumping them into her slowly. Rumpel bit his lip in an effort to remain in control of himself as he watched her awaken to the carnal pleasure of making love for the first time. Her head tossed back and forth with her lush mouth open as she gave short little gasps every time he pushed into her deeper with his toying fingers, trying to loosen her tight little opening up so that the pain would not be so great when he entered her. Belle was all but thrashing and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, his erection was painful as he positioned himself over her.

His fingers inside her felt wonderful but when he withdrew them to seek out that small hidden button at the top of her opening Belle all but screamed as he lightly grazed the sensitive tissue there, leaving her heaving. The sensation was excruciating as she could stand it no longer. She could feel his cock positioned at her entrance but he seemed to remain there as he teased her over sensitive flesh with his hand untill Belle could take it no longer, her body taking over, causing a confusion like state to come over her. She screamed out as her first orgasm hit her and at the same time Rumpel sheathed himself into her throbbing heat.

She honestly couldn't say that it hurt that bad because she was in the throes of ecstasy as he forced his way into her. It filled her completely as he pulled back and filled her once more. The feeling was unmatchable as he pushed further and further with each thrust, filling her again and again. It was like dying and being reborn again as he wrapped her legs around his waist so that he might go deeper than before with each time. Belle withered in the pleasure as she rode out her ecstasy untill she felt him getting close, His movements became erratic a moment before he emptied himself into her with a burning heat that filled her completely. His mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss before he lay on her spent and panting.

Belle wrapped her legs around him, holding his overheated body to hers tightly, she never wanted to be parted from him, she wondered if they could just sleep like this as she tangled her hands in his hair, thanking him. Rumpel lay there for a few moments before raising his head to look into her eyes, "No my love, it is I who should thank you, for allowing me this honor."

All too soon the all consuming heat gave way to chills as Rumpel realised that Belle was shivering, it was cool up in the tower and so he wrapped her in a large blanket he warmed with magic and pulling her close they fell into a deep dreamless sleep, wrapped in each others arms as only new lovers would.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP

I would like to thank my friend Katrina who helped with a little english slang, thanks girl I would have been on that forever without your help. I can never figure out what all that means. bollocks and shiet and all that. lol Thank you. Hope it didn't disappoint.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle awoke to find herself alone in Rumpel's bed. She fished her hand around for his thin blanket and pulled it up around her, trying to find warmth, trying in vain to go back to sleep, but it was of no use, where was He?

She sat up rubbing her eyes, looking around the room, he wasn't there. Maybe he went to fix breakfast, she was starving. No, he would just use a little magic, Belle couldn't imagine him cooking anything. She pulled on her gown and made her way down the tower steps as she braid her unruly hair to keep it at bay. Her feet felt like they were walking on snow, the stones were so cold under her delicate skin. She desperately needed some slippers to keep her feet warm at night. She remembered the fine pair she had when she lived at her fathers palace, she never imagined needing them again when she had left, after all when would one use fine fur-lined slippers living in the woods, but things were different now; perhaps she could make a pair.

As she neared the main hall she overheard raised voices, she came to a halt outside the doors, straining to hear who Rumpelstiltskin was talking...no arguing with. It was a woman. She leaned her head against the door, trying to make out what they were saying, the voices muffled behind the thick wood. One thing was sure, it wasn't a pleasant conversation...something about another woman named Cora..or something like that. Belle strained to hear as she leaned her weight against the door. Then suddenly it opened, causing her to stumble into the room accidentally.

The woman ceased talking immediately, turning her lovely head at the sound of Belle almost falling into the room. Belle flushed red with embarrassment as she righted herself, looking from Rum to the woman in black.

"Well, who's this Rumple, your maid? You should teach her better manners than that." Belle just stared at her with her mouth open, _how dare she address her in such a manner_. Belle may have given up her throne but she still had never been so insulted in her life as she was by this woman. Rumpel didn't even so much as cast a look in Belle's direction.

"Any maid of mine's manners are none of your concern Regina, You are not here to hand out edict lessons so lets just keep on the topic at hand, shall we?" Regina's eyes narrowed at the sorcerer as she put her hands on her hips before walking over and taking a seat at the head of the table,_ Rum's chair_ Belle noticed. She didn't like this woman at all, Regina or whatever she called herself...no not one little bit.

"I'm sorry I've interrupted you, I'll just go." She felt a little hurt when he still didn't recognise her, just standing there, staring at the fire with his back too her. Belle turned to go when the woman addressed her. "I'm sorry dear I didn't catch your name, would you mind ever so much to bring us some more tea? "

Belle looked over at Rumpel with a puzzled and somewhat hurt look on her face. this woman actually believed Belle was some sort of servant and Rumpel was just letting her, he didn't try to correct her at all. Well, if he didn't set her straight Belle damn well was fixing too. Belle raised her chin at the woman who sat staring at her impatiently. "I beg your pardon, My name is Belle and I'm..." Regina suddenly sat up a little straighter at the sound of her name, maybe she should have thought this through. " Belle is it? Now why does that sound familiar?" Rumpel interrupted as he spun around looking angry.

"Her name is Belladonna, my servant, a very insolent one at that and she will be on her way now to fetch a little tea for us...NOW." Belle stared at him abashed at his outburst before curtseying and spinning around, leaving quickly. Belle scurried up the stairs to her room to hastily dress and make tea, more than a little angry, hurt and a little scared.

Why had she given her name away so quickly, names have power and Half of Aveonlea was looking for her, how could she have been so stupid, so careless.

With shaking hands Belle carefully carried a tray back to the hall where once again she could hear Rumpel arguing with the mysterious, yet obviously dangerous woman. As quietly as she could so as not to attract anymore undue attention Belle slid into the room and set the tray out on the table while Regina watched every move she made, taking her in like she was working something out in her head.

"Would you mind passing me the sugar dear" Although the voice sounded sweet, it dripped with venom as Regina leaned back in her chair allowing Belle to wait on her. But Belle made a crucial mistake as she leaned over to put the requested sugar in Regina's cup, she got just a little too close. Close enough for Regina to steal a glimpse of a reddened bite at the base of Belle's neck where Rumpel had marked her the night before.

It told Regina all she needed to know, about Rumpel's obvious bad mood with his maid and about the little tart serving her tea. Regina was no one's fool, least of all Rumpel's and she could put two and two together faster than anyone, save Rumpelstiltskin himself.

He stalked over and all but snatched the offered cup from Belle's hand before nodding his head toward the door, dismissing her. Belle swallowed hard before turning and retreating out of the room.

Regina stood to leave, "Well, I do have other calls to make today" She walked to the door as Rumpel watched her, not saying a word. She turned back to smirk at the malcontent on his face before leaving, "The place is looking a little dusty Rumpel, maybe you should get a better maid, or at least one that can work as well on her feet as she does on her back." with that remark Rumple snapped the delicate porcelain handle of his teacup, cutting his finger in the process. Regina had already turned and left with a slick smile on her face and didn't hear him throw his ruined, useless cup into the fireplace with a hiss as the liquid met the flames.

With Blood collecting in his clenched fist, Rumpel marched out of the room on his way to find Belle. Did she have any idea just how stupid that was, how much danger she could be in by giving Regina even a glimpse of her? He took the steps two at a time, heading to Belle's rooms, knowing full well, he would find her there.

Belle paced in her rooms, furious with Rumpel. _How dare he treat her like that, she wanted to know who Regina was? and Cora for that matter. 'the maid, MAID! I could have at the very least been a guest, maybe of Jefferson's perhaps, but defiantly not the damn maid.'_

Belle paced back and forth across the room but jumped nearly out of her skin in fright at the sound of her door nearly kicked off its hinges by the Dark One in a fury.

He was on her in a second, his bloody hand once more at her throat, her back against the wall, staring into his maddened features, his face so close she could feel his laboured breathing at her cheek. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?'"

A hot tear escaped before she knew it, sliding down her cheek before slipping onto his hand, cutting a trail through the blood. "The entire realm is looking for you and you just led them straight too my door, foolish girl." Belle whimpered as she tried in vain to slip a finger between her neck and Rum's grip. "That bitch has the power unlike any other, save me and you..." He didn't finish before letting go of her. Belle almost fell to the floor on shaking legs, trying to catch her breath, blood on her skin and dress, his blood.

"I..I'm sorry. It was stupid of me." Belle coughed out, he was right. "Who was she? Will she actually tell my father?" Rumple let out a growl before stomping over to the fireplace, and in one long swipe he cleared the mantle, sending everything crashing to the floor, Belle let out a strangled scream of fright at his anger. "She can do far worse than that dearie" he turned back too her, his chest heaving . He walked back too her, his feet crunching over the smashed and ruined trinkets that lay scattered on the floor. Belle took a small step back, fearful he meant to break her as well.

Her anger rose again along with her bravery, "Perhaps I should have gone with Jefferson." Rumpel flinched at her statement, but he quickly recovered, "Maybe you should have Princess, maybe that would have been best for you as well as me." Belle gave a small almost breathless gasp as he turned without another word and left the room, the door slamming shut in his wake, leaving a stunned Belle behind.

Belle wiped tears that seemed to fall without end as she fetched a cool rag and began wiping the blood from her. She wanted to go after him, beg forgiveness. She wanted to pound her fists against something, him the wall anything to release her pent-up fury. She lay exhausted on the bed, crying for a while untill she finally slept. She awoke to darkness all around her, she sat up looking out the window at the night, had she really slept so long? Had he not come back to her, to apologise... to make her apologize, anything, did he care so little?

Perhaps she should have gone with Jefferson, she really didn't know Rumpel, what were a few stolen nights in the big picture of things, now he was angry, much angrier than her. Did he even want her there ? He had said she put him in danger as well as her. Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she dug out her traveling gear. She hastily dressed, gathering her books, packing them in her satchel as she cried. The woods offered the only sanctuary, the weather looked chilly and uninviting but the cold of the woods and the elements was no match for the chill of Dark Castle this night as she slipped out into black embrace of the thick forest.

Belle had gone no more than a mile or two when she stopped, she was sure she had heard the soft crunching of snow behind her. She turned to look but saw nothing but the moonlight across the white expanse. She could make it to town and look for lodging in a stable perhaps, waiting out the night before making a more permanent plan. There is was once more, a crunching of feet against snow but this time when she turned she saw him, A man, just before he was upon her. She let out a scream before he clamped his hand over her mouth as he pulled her close, "Shh, Princess. It is no use, no one can hear you." Belle struggled but his grip was as tight as iron. "Be still or I will have no choice but to use drastic measures, I do not intend to kill you." Belle continued to struggle untill a rag with something on it encased her face. She had no choice but to breathe in its foul odor before the world slipped from her sight. The huntsman caught her limp body before it fell to the ground, lifting her over his shoulder as he walked back to his awaiting steed, his job was complete all he had to do was to deliver her to his mistress and all was done.

Rumpel sat in his potions room, staring at the drawing of Belle etched so deeply into his walls, into his mind, into his soul. How did she whittle into his heart so deep in so little time, what was he thinking? It was weakness and he knew it. He threw the empty jug he had nursed on all day , sending it crashing against her likeness on the wall, the jug exploding, sending the rest of the contents to run down the wall like rain.

He leaned over, putting his head in his hands,_ damn woman_, when did he allow himself to become so smitten with her? He knew... it was when she danced with him, he was hopelessly lost as she twirled around the floor, staring into his eyes. He had wanted so badly to kiss her as he had pulled her warm little body close to his.

He closed his eyes to think of the night before when he had finally gotten what he wanted. The taste of her still lingered in his mouth, even the liquor had been unable to wash it away.

He sat up suddenly, _'what have I done, she thinks I no longer care, why did I say those things, I'd murder Jefferson before I'd let him have her, how could I have said she should have gone?'_ His heart raced as he all but ran to her rooms. His heart felt like it stopped when he came to a halt before an open door and an empty room.

He choked back a near sob as he walked in the room that sat quiet as a tomb, '_gone_.'

A note lay on the bed, he picked it up and read it, it appeared to be in Jefferson's handwriting,.

_I returned to find Belle lying in torment because of your carelessness, She had confided her feelings for you but alas I now suspected her affections were not returned, it is of no matter now, she is gone, safe from you at last. I can give her what she seeks, and it is I who will care for her as she ought to be cared for, but your actions require penance, meet me, at the Queen's command, two days from now in the courtyard of her majesty so that we may bring this conflict to an in, your impertinence toward my beloved Belle will no go unfinished, she must be avenged for her wounded heart._

_ Jefferson_

Rumpel crumpled up the note in his hand, that insolent little bastard, how dare he take his Belle. He has been that whore of a Queen's spy all this time, no wonder she had known his every move. She must have known who Belle was all this time. His heart burned in his chest with murderous intent for the Hatter. So he wanted to duel the Dark One did he? Well, he would meet this traderous foe in the courtyard and run his kriss knife straight through his black, deranged heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh but her head ached. Her brows throbbed under her hand as she tried to rub out the pain that ran threw them on a fast track to her ailing brain. She opened her blurry eyes to find herself in a room, a unfamiliar room. She struggled to sit, Belle felt dizzy and sick at her stomach as she righted herself.

a strong wind blew in through a narrow window in the room. Belle shivered, _'where am I?_' The last thing she remembered was leaving Dark Castle, leaving him. She looked around trying to get her bearings. she was in a small circular room, obviously in a tower in someone's castle.

She got up from her cot and walked to the window. She could smell the sea as she looked out the cage she currently found herself in, the wind whipped at her hair and the sun clawed at the ache in her head. She looked down to see the dark murky water far below, there was no escape that way. She slowly walked to the only door, she knew it would be locked but she had to try, didn't she? Her hand griped the handle and she found no surprise for her as it did not turn. trapped, but by who?

Belle walked back to the cot and tried to retrace last night, well she hoped it was last night, she wasn't sure how long she had been there. It was midday by the looks of the sun, she had slept for a good long while.

She remembered shattered fragments of a man behind her in the snow, and a rag on her face that reeked of something foul and nothing else. She rubbed her hands down her face,_ gods but her head hurt, and she was thirsty, and she needed to relieve herself, so where was her captor and how long before they made an appearance_.

She didn't have to wait too long before she heard footsteps climbing a set of stairs and the jingle of keys before the door opened but who entered was a big surprise.

"Jefferson?" Belle jumped to her feet as the hatter entered her prison carrying a small tray. "How, why?" She had too many questions to voice all at once as she watched him set the tray down on the floor by her makeshift bed before standing up. But this was not the hatter she knew, the man she knew would not have done this too her, that man professed to have feelings for her, he was kind and generous giving her a place to stay from the dread of the night. Rumpel's friend, not a fiend,_ what was happening?_

"I'm sure you have many questions Princess, all of which I will be delighted to answer at dinner, tonight." Belle gasped as the woman she had met at Dark Castle entered behind the hatter, looking victorious at her little captive. Belle swallowed hard, she looked over at Jefferson who had yet to speak. His complexion was waxy, he looked ill as he stood there, his eyes cast to the floor, Belle realized he was as much a prisoner as she.

"What have you done to him?" Belle asked Regina.

The Evil Queen's laugh pulsed through the air making the ache in Belle's head amplify in her brain. Belle looked over at Jefferson's stricken expression before turning back to Regina. "Please, let him go. It's me you want, right? You couldn't possibly have any more use for him, just let him go." Belle pleaded.

Regina slowly walked around Belle , the heel of her shoes lightly scraping against the stone, "Let him Go? So what , that he could run back to your true love and warn him? I think not little Princess, besides he is quite valuable you see and handy." She turned around to Jefferson, "Isn't that right Jefferson?"

Jefferson's response was barely audible. He looked stricken as he raised his eyes to look at Belle, "I'm so sorry Belle."

"Enough" yelled the Queen as Belle watched her remove something that glowed from beneath her black robes. "Go tend to our dinner Jefferson and I may allow you to speak to Belle at dinner." Belle stared at the object in Regina's hand, it looked like a heart as it pulsed within each beat it gave.

"I didn't want you hurt Belle, I swear." He barely got the words out before a strangled groan rocked Belle's ears as he fell to the floor, clutching his chest.

"JEFFERSON!" Belle screamed before dropping to her knees beside him, "Oh god, what is wrong with him, what did you do to him" she looked up at Regina standing over them both. the Queen looked both gleeful and livid if that were possible, Her face distorted with power.

"I'm losing my patience with you Jefferson, and do you know what happens to people with whom I lose my patience? Do you?" Jefferson's only response was a moan as he lay on his back with Belle stroking his perspiring brow, "Now get up and do what I said before I show you what real pain feels like."

Jefferson pulled himself up , staggering a little as he nodded his understanding. he left out the door without another word to Belle.

"You have his heart, that's what's wrong with him, is it not?" Belle glared at the Queen even though she felt real fear that she had the same fate in store for her.

"Perceptive little Princess" She held up her prize so that Belle could see the red glowing heart in her clutches. "This keeps him docile and useful."

"And when you no longer need him? What then?"

Regina's mouth slowly dissolved into a toxic, knowing grin that made Belle's skin crawl, "Oh, I don't know, I will have to use my imagination." Belle had a feeling Regina had quite a vivid imagination, she couldn't even fathom what might lay in store for any of them if their usefulness wore out for the evil woman.

"I've brought you a gift" a beautiful dress suddenly appeared in Regina's hand after she deposited Jefferson's heart back into the confine's of her robe. Belle stepped back as the Queen layed it out on her bed, it was an extravagant ball gown of dark blue silk.

"Can't have you coming to dinner dressed as a man now can we." She looked at Belle's traveling outfit with distaste. Belle followed her eyes to her own body, seeing nothing wrong with what she wore. "I will send for you when all is done."

When she turned to leave Belle called out, "Wait." Regina turned back to look at her. "Why are you doing this, did my father hire you to bring me back?" Regina cackled like the true witch she was, "Heavens no child. Maurice could never as you put it, hire me. Your woe's with your daddy don't concern me. This is all a ruse for the Dark one you see. My only wish is to bring him to me, level the playing field so to speak. I have the only two things he truly cares for you see. The only thing that would drag him out of his precious sanctuary, and he will come for you my sweet. oh he will come for you, that you can be assured of."

Belle's eyes swept over the dress laying on her bed as she weighed Regina's words, "What do you want from the Dark One?" Regina slowly walked back to Belle. Her long dark hair hung like spun silk around her extravagant skin tight dress as she pulled her thin silken cape around her, protecting her from the chill of the room. She stopped in front of the Princess before looking her up and down, sizing her up. Belle looked deep into Regina's eyes seeing the pain that existed behind them but also the insanity, Belle realised this woman was capable of almost anything to get what she desired.

"Revenge, it's that simple. Help me get what I want and I will let you go on your way. Know this, he will never truly love you, he can't. He only thinks he does but his heart is too black for anything as pure as true love. You might be his lover but you will never be anything more than that, I should know." Belle stared at Regina as she spoke those words, "I should know."

Belle's face pinched with understanding,_ She was at one time Rumpelstiltskin's lover?_ Regina smiled as she watched clarity wash over Belle. "You think you were the only one? How naive of you. I assure you my sweet you were certainly not the first to fall prey to the likes of him and you will not be the last I'd wager. Unless of course my plan works, than there will be a new Dark One, Me, and the waif you think you know will become nothing." With that the Queen spun around and left Belle's cell.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPP

A few hours later Belle was escorted by the man who had only hours before had kidnapped her and brung her to the Queen but now was showing her through the door into a great elaborate dinning hall, one which Regina sat at the head of a lavish table laden with food.

"Come in my dear and sit,you indeed look lovely in that dress, would you care for something to drink?" Belle looked behind her to glimpse the huntsman once more, watching her before she picked up the hem of her dress and joined the Queen. "Please join me Princess Belle" the Queen motioned to a chair beside her. Belle was surprised when Jefferson appeared behind her, pulling out the seat for her.

He helped Belle sit and scooted her close to the table before taking a seat across from her on the other side of the Queen. Belle could only stare at him, trying to see if he indeed was alright from the grievous events from earlier, he wouldn't make eye contact as he stared down at his empty plate. Belle looked over at Regina who was observing them both before taking her glass. "I thought it would make you feel more at home to have Jefferson eat with us rather than serving us, wouldn't you agree, besides he is an inept servant at best, aren't you Jefferson? Much more used to being served I'm sure." Belle Looked back to find Jefferson who had not moved a muscle, she hated this woman,_What were they going to do?'_

A young servant that Belle noticed was as frightened as everyone else with his sovereign Queen filled their plates, waiting on Regina hand and foot, just as she liked. Belle's stomach rolled, she could put any of this into her mouth, knowing what Regina had in store for Rumpel, and her and Jefferson as well. She stared at her plate. Jefferson looked up when a small, bald man walked in, interrupting them as he handed the Queen a letter sealed with a red wax. Regina snatched it off the sliver tray that the man held out for her. Her eyes scanned the letter before turning it over and breaking the seal, reading it at a fast pace. A smile that dripped with dark foul poison spread across her features before she arose from her chair, her own plate untouched. "I regret that I must leave you, seems our guest has accepted his invitation so I must prepare. As promised I will let you too catch up." Belle and Jefferson spoke not a word as they watched her disappear behind a door, leaving them alone.

Quickly Belle's hand reached out for Jefferson, "What has happened to you, what has she done?" Jefferson quickly looked over to assure himself that they were indeed alone before reaching for Belle's hand as well. "Has she hurt you Belle? Has she taken your heart as well?" Belle shook her head at the hatter, watching him sigh in relief. "Have you been working for her all this time Jefferson, you must tell me?" The hatter's face contorted with sorrow. " I was on my way back to Alice when she got me." A tear slid down his cheek before he swiped it away with a small whimper, "My Alice, I must get back to her." Belle felt such pity for him, "She is making me fight Rum, she has made him think it is I you stole you Belle, we must warn him somehow." Belle let out a small gasp, how could she do this, Rum will certainly be a dangerous opponent against one with so little fighting experience as Jefferson.

"You have no idea what she is capable of, what she's already made me do." Belle's fingers locked with the hatters as he hung his head in shame. "It isn't your fault Jefferson, Rum will save us." Jefferson looked up at the princess staring at him. "Perhaps he will save you, but as for me it is too late to save, she has my heart, my body, my soul as it where, tomorrow Rumpelstiltskin will kill me upon the battlefield while everyone watches and only you and the Queen will know the real truth, that he is my dearest friend and I couldn't even think of raising a sword to harm a hair upon his head Miss Belle. My torture will be over tomorrow because I will be dead."

"No Jefferson" Belle whispered to him quietly, "I won't let him hurt you, I will stop this some how. You have to trust me Jefferson" she clutched his hand as unabashed tears slid down both of their faces.

A moment later the Queen returned as they broke their joined hands apart, watching her take her seat at the head of the table. She picked up her goblet, ignoring them, smiling to herself thinking about tomorrow. She would pitch Jefferson to the Dark One, watching on as he tore into him like a rabid hound, all the while plotting to finally get her hands on that knife of his. While Rumpel thinks she returned his true love to him unscathed he will be surprised to find she no longer has a heart for him but only for Regina's bidding as Belle steals his beloved kriss, the source of his power, soon to be in the evil Queen's clutches. Revenge for what Rumpelstiltskin did to Regina's mother Cora, and herself.

Both of them, deceived by the Dark One then cast aside once their usefulness had worn thin to him.

Belle stared down at her untouched plate, how could she be expected to eat at a time like this, Jefferson had not touched a morsel as well, both looked startled as Regina stood up, "Jefferson, return our guest back to her chambers if you please, before joining me." Jefferson seemed to cringe at her words as Belle watched him rise and cross to her side of the table, holding out his hand to escort her back to the tower.

Belle took the offered hand as he led her through the castle and back to the tower, the keys jingling with each step they took. "Jefferson" Belle whispered, "We could leave, make a run for it, you have the keys, can't we just go?" Jefferson bit his bottom lip as he turned his head toward hers, "We would never make it my Belle, you see I am bound to her for as long as she sees fit, my heart you see." Belle nodded sadly. "She will never let either one of us go so long as she doesn't have Rum to satisfy her. "

Belle looked up at the hatter, "Was she really Rumpel's lover once? Did he wrong her and her mother?" Jefferson sighed at such a delicate question that needed an answer. "Yes, that much is true, they were at one time each an apprentice of his." Belle swallowed hard at his words,_ so the queen had at least been truthful about that._

"Did he love them, can he love?" Jefferson smiled down at her.

"Are you asking me can he love that vile woman back there or are you asking me could he in fact love you Miss Belle? Because there is no chance of Regina ever gaining anyone's love without the aid of magic, even her own mother's, but I am quite sure Rumpelstiltskin loves you or else he would not have accepted the invitation of the Queen tonight, so yes, I think he must love you a great deal." Belle squeezed the hatter's arm reassuringly.

"He loves you as well, Jefferson. Surely he knows that this is somehow just a trick."

"Let us hope so Miss Belle, or else I'm done for." Belle walked through the door that Jefferson held open for her into the room that swam with the chilly night air. "I brought up an extra blanket for you," Belle looked over at the cot with the blanket laying on top, "Thank you Jefferson, take courage, all is not lost."

Jefferson gave her a short bow before speaking, "But the most important things to me ARE, I'm afraid."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPP

"You may enter now Jefferson" The Queen's command made the hatter cringe as he stepped though her chamber doors. Jefferson took a minute to adjust to the dim lights in Regina's bed chambers. "I hope you did not get too friendly with our guest, you know Rumpel wouldn't like that?"

"No your majesty" Jefferson said as he crossed the room to kneel down by Regina's bed. The Queen had taken her hair down and changed from her tight day dress to a shimmering gown of royal blue. She lay spread out on her massive bed with silken pillows all around her, the candle light dancing upon every surface causing shadows to play with Jefferson's mind as he looked up at her.

Her dark eyes shone like jewels as she smiled down at him, "I noticed you did not eat once again my pet, you need to keep up your strength, shall I force you to eat, for you Well know that I can." Jefferson closed his eyes in protest, "No my Queen, I was not hungry, I will eat later, I swear it."

A knock at the door made both of their heads turn, "Enter" Regina called out a moment before the huntsman came through the door.

"You sent for me my Queen?" Regina smiled at the man at the door. His handsome features looked wary as he stood motionless , staring at master and slave.

"Come here Huntsman, I grow tired of Jefferson's fumbling, I require a more steady hand tonight." The Huntsman took his quiver of arrows from off of him as he crossed the room, lying them and his bow down by the bed.

"See how he obeys my commands without question Hatter, that is how you should be, not this incessant crying every time I need you." Jefferson lowered his head at her rebuke. How he wished for death, anything but what was to take place.

Regina arose from the bed as Jefferson climbed to his feet before her. The Huntsman came up behind her as he tenderly kissed her neck, gently moving her long hair away to give him better access as he took her arm lovingly , plying her skin with his lips as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back. "You see Hatter, this is how you show your Queen your undying loyalty." Jefferson nodded his head as he took in the scene before him. The huntsman payed him no mind as he caressed Regina's flesh, making her lean back into his body, sighing at his touch.

Jefferson flinched at her next words, "It is time for you to learn Jefferson, to bend to my will, get on your knees and this time show me that you mean it." Jefferson stiffly obeyed as silent tears fell, he got to his knees before Regina and the huntsman who continued to worship his queen.

A strangled sob escaped as Jefferson's hands began their climb up The Queen's gown, teasing her flesh as he made his way up her thigh, his mouth quivered as he placed soft feather-lite kisses on her skin as he pulled the silken threads aside, reveling porcelain white flesh beneath,"forgive me alice" he whispered.

Regina sighed as Both men gently lay her out on the bed, one at her head, the other at her feet, their will not their own but hers to control. A tangle of limbs and the soft sound of moans as they carried out her every wish.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is kind of wierd. I made up a little back ground on Rum and the Queen that might have spurned her hatred. I'm not saying it happened or anything in the series I just thought this could be an AU of my twisted version, hope you enjoy. It's only made up so don't freak out or anything. It might offend but I liked it. I know it might have disturbed some readers about what Jefferson was made to do to the Queen so this will send you into outer space, sorry. :( My version of the Queen is a little insane, but her mother was too and the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP

The sound of keys turning the lock woke Belle up. The icy tint of air made her breath visible even in the night as she huddled under the blankets. A stark race of fear shivered down her spine like a serpent as she shook with fear at the sound of the door slowly opening.

Belle feared that it might be the huntsman, his cold stare as he wordlessly watched her made the hairs of her neck stand at attention. His quiet stealth as he had kidnapped her that night in the snow had her wary of him and the way he never took his eyes off of her when they were together made her frightened for her safety, there was no way of knowing what he was capable of, especially at the Queen's disposal.

Belle wondered if his mind-set was of his own or that of being a captive of the Queen like Jefferson.

The door creaked open but no light shone behind it, Belle couldn't make out who was there as she called out quietly, "Jefferson, is it you?"

A torch in the corridor at the top of the tower blazed to life as if by magic and Belle gasped as she received her answer, "No my dear, I'm afraid it's not your Jefferson come to collect you just yet." A blood chilling laugh echoed through the room as Belle clutched at the thin blankets as if they could somehow protect her against the Queen's menacing presence.

Backing up against the wall tightly, trying to make herself as small as possible, Belle cowered down as the torches surrounding the room one by one lite up to give the Queen light to view her little frightened captive lying helplessly on her bed.

"So my little Princess, Do you find your accommodations comfortable and cozy?" I hope so, you may be here a while."

Belle's rage at the evil witch standing over here surged like a tsunami within her, even though she hunkered in fear clutching her small blanket against her defenselessly. "Rumpelstiltskin will come for me, for us all, but especially for you, I don't know what he did to you to make you hate him so, but his revenge will be swift and even if I don't live to see it I have faith that you will not prevail against one so great as him." Belle's retort of defiance made the Queen's eyes blaze in anger.

"You treacherous little slut, you think he can defeat me? You will be the pawn in my game, don't you see? Once he has killed your mad, eccentric little sniveling hatter, he will think he has won, but he can't win, I will see to that." The Queen's icy grip hauled Belle to her feet roughly, "I will show you what he did to me that makes me hate him so"

Belle gasped as the sheer strength of Regina brought her to unsteady feet before she snaked her cold hand around Belle's head, bringing their heads together, sending an image straight to Belle's consciousness.

_A forest scene with lush tall trees stood around Belle, she knew that it was only forged in her mind that she was not truly there, only a spectator as she heard a horse stomping on the woodland floor in the distance. She looked around but found herself quite alone. She could hear the sounds all around her as she walked towards the glen that gave way to chirping birds and the rush of a nearby stream, then she heard voices, she came into the clearing as she spied two people around the animal she had heard, two people conversing lightly. _

_One was her Rumpel and the other a woman, a beautiful young woman no older than herself Belle noticed. Her long dark hair held back by tight braids at each temple. her dress was simple yet elegant and she was laughing fondly at the sorcerer at her left, her hand upon his shoulder as he whispered something into her ear before a hearty laugh erupted from him as well. They seemed quite happy she noticed._

_Belle stood silent and watched it play out before her, this scene. The two seemed at ease with each other as he led the nervous animal toward the young maid. She put her hand out trusting Rumpel to keep the animal tamed while she stroked it, talking to it quietly as if to calm it's nerves._

_Belle walked closer as she figured they could not see her as this was a replay of past events the Queen obviously wanted her to witness._

_She was startled as a gush of magic rent through the air toward the beast, immobilizing it before the young girl, she seemed quite startled but unafraid as Rumpelstiltskin pointed at the beast before explaining something he wished her to do as he clutched his hand into a loose fist, gesturing the girl to perform some magic which she gladly obeyed._

_Belle gasped and took a step back as the girl plunged her hand into the animals chest and pulled her had back to revel a heart, red and pulsing in her hand. She could hear Rumpel's approving laugh as he was clearly delighted with his apprentice, then it dawned on Belle, this was Regina, she was the girl, his apprentice as Jefferson had said. This was what the Queen was showing her. Belle watched as the horse faltered before collapsing to the ground, dying before their eyes as Regina squeezed the life essence out of its beating organ._

_Belle felt sick, how could they do that to this poor, defenseless animal as it lay dying before them, obvious in agony as it gave its last breath. Belle watched as Rumpel picked up his recruit, swinging her around before sitting her on her feet, placing a not so chaste kiss on her willing lips._

_The image stung Belle even though she knew it was from long ago. She looked all around her, expecting Regina to appear and gloat or pull her from the nightmare, but she stood there alone as the two lovers intertwined in each other's arms before Rumpel lowered the young Queen to the ground, his lips trailing down her throat, lovingly._

_Belle had no choice but to stand there, witnessing the act of the two lovers before her as they quickly shed their garments in haste before coming together, consummating their love before her. They paid Belle no mind as she was not really there as the younger version of Regina locked her legs around her master as he heartily thrust inside her in rapture, their grunts and moans of pleasure filling the air and Belle's ears. The only true witness was the body of the dead equine that lay not far from them, but they paid it no heed as they continued to their finish._

Belle had seen quite enough as she cried out, "Please, I don't want to see this, take me back, I want out." No answer came but yet another scene appeared before her, this time she found herself in Dark Castle.

She looked around, everything was as it was when she had been there. Her heart thumped in her chest, longing for this image to be real, longing for this torture to be over, but alas it was not meant to be as the doors to the great hall opened for her, beckoning her to enter. She heard voices, voices raised in anger, she went into to view the scene that played out before her.

_Belle watched silently as the couple now fought, Regina crying in anger as she stomped around the room in a fury, her hands at her temple's as she tried in vain to dislodge Rumpel's words out of her mind. Belle was surprised to see another woman there. She was older than Regina but Belle felt that she was important in some way, but how?_

_Rumpelstiltskin was enraged at this stranger, screaming and beating his chest as he tried to make Regina understand something. Belle came closer so she could hear what it was. Belle cocked her head to the right as she watched it all unfold out before her, obviously Regina was upset at both of them, tears falling off her chin as she pleaded with the other woman before turning an accusing finger back to her lover._

_Belle almost felt pity for her as she watched them. Then it dawned on her, this was Cora, Regina's mother and Rumpel had been her lover as well, although it had been long ago. Belle watched in kind of a fascination as they quarreled._

_She was taken back as Regina slapped Rumpelstiltskin across the face hard before being hauled away by her mother who was shouting threats as well at Rumpel who stood there with his hand to his face, looking berated as his lover cried into her mother's arms. Belle was surprised to see Cora give Rumple a victorious grin before coddling her crying daughter, leading her away from the Castle, crushed by what was said. The words had been somewhat muffled but the intent had been clear, he had wronged her in some way and Regina's mother had somehow played a major part._

Belle stood there, watching the man she now loved stomp around the room, screaming at the woman as they left before throwing items at them, shattering trinkets in every direction as he howled out his frustration and grief. Belle longed to rush to him, to comfort him, but she knew he wasn't really there. She wanted out_. _

_"ENOUGH, LET ME OUT!" _Belle screamed, hoping Regina had showed her everything, she didn't know how much more she could take. She staggered back as she opened her eyes to see Regina staring at her knowingly, her hands falling back to her sides, letting Belle sit back on the bed trying to process the disturbing information she had just witnessed.

"For a brief while I wondered if he was my true father, after I found out he had also been with my mother before I was born." Belle looked up at Regina who stood there with a peculiar look on her face as if willing Belle to feel her pain.

"Your Father?" Belle breathed out the words in disbelief as she tried to sort out how she felt about what she had just learned.

Regina's lips formed a tight line on her face,She took a deep breath, "He never disclosed the information about him and my mother, of course I had known she had been his apprentice and he was the one who had taught her dark magic after I found a book among her possessions but they both kept the secret from me untill..." She broke off as if she were just remembering something.

"Untill what? what happened to end it...The argument, what was it that spawned that?" Belle honestly wanted to know, she had to know. There was something Regina wasn't telling her.

Regina stared down at the girl, "your young and naive, as I once was when he found me. My lover had been killed, I didn't know if those feelings would ever live in me again...untill him." Belle listened, feeling the emotion in the Queen's voice for the first time since their meeting that was something more than pure hate.

"When I learned that I had conceived a child from him...I thought he would be as happy as I was...but he wasn't, then he reveled a secret...he had bedded me knowing I could have been his...and my mother's." Belle swallowed hard as she came to the realization.

"He committed insest...with you?" The Queen gave a sneering laugh.

"No...I was the child of Prince Henry. But My mother had not been so sure.. He set me straight but only after I was pregnant...I wasn't aware of their liaison untill after I became pregnant."

Belle's eyes held pity for Regina. "And the babe?"

"It died...I miscarried soon after the fight with him." Regina turned from the confused girl on the bed. For the first time it was the Queen who wanted to escape, old feelings coming back...hurt ones that burned in her heart.

"But why hate him? Your mother was as much to blame, she never said anything even after you had became intimate with him, why not hate her as well?"

Regina smiled, "Oh I hate her as well, make no mistake about that. You see it was she that had killed my true love Daniel. The one I was intended for and she was the one who had ruined what love I had felt for your sorcerer. I blame her as much as him for the death of my baby."

"The baby was an accident I'm sure." Belle tried to reason with her. The Queen looked suddenly enraged.

"NO, it was no accident the baby died in the carriage wreck on the way home to my mother's castle, NO ACCIDENT, it was planned Princess, to get rid of an unwanted fetus. They did it, both of them, a planned accident to rid me of the one thing that could have consoled me, the one thing that I could have loved, that would have loved me back, unconditionally, forever."

Belle saw the bare, raw pain in Regina's eyes and for the first time, saw the woman inside the monster before her. She reached out her hand in comfort but the Queen slapped it away. "Get off of me. You think I tell you this because I want you pity? Do you think I need it? Just because I was spurned by my Mother and My Lover? Well your wrong and I will have my revenge. I have already taken it on my mother and that bastard is next."

"Regina, listen to me. Rumpel wouldn't have done something so gruesome to a child of his own. I have seen the way he longs for his son. He couldn't have been involved in the death of one of his own, I know it. This was an accident or at worse the doings of your mother but..."

"My mother? You don't even know her, what she is capable of, what she has done. Both of them are responsible and both will pay." With that the Queen left leaving Belle alone with her thoughts.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP

Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I'm writing this one-handed with a baby on my lap.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunlight flooded the courtyard of Regina's castle. Large flags waving in the crisp air, their shining colors of black and white seemed to wave at the spectators below. A large overhanging on the Queen's balcony kept the piercing sun out of Belle's eyes, nervously waiting her saviour's approach. She sat quietly next to the evil Queen who kept her eyes on her champion who stood in the middle of the arena.

From far away he seemed calm, composed and confident, but Jefferson was none of those things as he stood there, his blue eyes shutting out the light, wishing for darkness, anything to blind out the day's events. Today he would die, for no one stood against the dark one and lived to tell the tale.

He longed for his hat, the evil witch had taken it from him, promising to use it as an urn for his ashes if he even thought about going against her, his mind tried to block out the scene where she forced him to bow to his knees before handing her his most precious possession. In a way he would welcome death, anything was prefered rather than enslavement to Regina.

His neck hurt as he worked his shoulders in a circle, trying to work out the knots. He had spent too many sleepless nights, thinking of a way out of this mess, a way to save both himself and Belle before making a hasty retreat back to Dark Castle, returning Belle to Rumple before he sprinted off to his lovely Alice. Jefferson wondered if she still wait for him as she had promised.

The only sound up in the balcony was the irritating clinking of Regina's nails upon her stone chair as she impatiently tapped away, waiting... her eyes only slits of malice as she plotted her next move. A smile twitched at the cornors of her mouth as she watched Jefferson down below fidget with his clothing, his sword lying useless on the ground beside him. He looked like a frightened rabbit as he stood there, rooted to the spot, waiting for his fastly approaching doom.

He didn't have to wait long before a sounding trumpet announced the arrival of his opponent, Rumpelstiltskin had arrived. Belle's eyes watered in relief at seeing her one true love enter the courtyard with a murderous gaze fixed upon his most dearest friend who at this very moment had turned a whiter shade of pale as he stumbled around trying to hastily retrieve his weapon, while Rumpel stalked out into the courtyard toward him.

The Queen turned to shoot a smug look at Belle and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the young woman with her hand to her throat, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How wonderful, he's come to save you my dear. Let's have our fun, shall we?" Belle gasped when Regina stood and hauled Belle to her feet by her elbow, tugging painfully on the girl's arm , making her stand so that Rumple could see them both clearly.

Rumpel came to a halt in front of the hatter, his eyes had a murderous glaze over them as he said nothing, just eyeing Jefferson up and down, watching him tremble. Jefferson was trying to look anything but how he felt, his friends gaze weighing heavily upon him as he coughed nervously.

Rumpel's voice was high and maniacal as he spoke assuredly to the hatter, "Are you ready to pay for your crimes my friend?" Jefferson began to visably tremble before the Dark One.

"Rum...I-I...the Queen." Rumpel held up his hand for silence.

"Your Queen makes no demands on me, I came for Belle and the chance to avenge her. You and that murdering cunt will not live to see tomorrow, I hope you know that." Jefferson promptly shut his mouth that had only a moment ago been hanging open, Jefferson breathed heavily with apprehension as his eyes shot up to the balcony where the women and the ever-present huntsman waited.

Belle desperately wanted to cry out his name as his head slowly turned toward the castle, looking up to catch sight of her being held captive, tight in Regina's grip. Belle could only shake her head at him knowing any attempt to communicate would be futile.

His eyes burned as he caught sight of Regina with Belle in an a death grip, but the girl looked no worse for wear. He gave a malicious glance to the Queen before turning back to his opponent. Jefferson, who had also been looking up at the balcony looked back at Rumpel who stood there motionless except for the breeze that played with his hair, combing through the rough wavy locks, making him seem like a God to Jefferson. He wondered briefly if this would be the last image he would ever see...

"Are you ready to die my friend, for that bitch you owe your allegiance too up there? because I'm going to take your heart out and show it too you before I crush it before your eyes. the Queen is a fool to send one as inept as you to challenge me, tell me Hatter, just how long have you been a traitor, how long have you been plotting this scheme with her. She is using you, you know, but that no longer matters because this will be your last few minutes alive, and to think I had started to fall for that story about some warrior woman nonsense in Wonderland with whom you were falling in love with." His eyes widened in sudden clarity, "It was Belle all this time, wasn't it? You love her, you did this in hopes of claiming her love for yourself, was that your plan?"

All poor Jefferson could do was shake his head, how could he make Rumpel understand that this was none of his doing? that his will had been taken away from him? All he had ever confided in Rumpel had been straight from his heart, he loved Alice, she was real, alive and waiting for him. She just had to be, but these were his last moments then he would try to think of her as Rumpel took his...THAT'S IT!

Jefferson dropped his weapon and taking both hands he ripped open his shirt, buttons flew in all directions from the conviction he felt. He fell down on his knees before his friend. His eagerness to die caught Rum by surprise as the Dark One took a step back . "My will is not my own my friend and you will know it when you take my heart and it revels the truth to you, every word I ever said to you was the truth. My love lies with Alice as yours does with Belle, take it!"

Rumpel gave one fleeting glance to Belle, her eyes wide with fright as she reached for him from her high place. The Queen looking down at her minion in fury.

All took place in a furious blur as Rumpelstiltskin plunged his hand into Jefferson's chest, grabbing for his heart. His unbelieving eyes narrowed in understanding as Jefferson howled in pain at the intrusion. His hand finding an empty chest, Rumpel gasped in understanding at last. The Queen was responsible, she always was... this was some sort of trick, had to be. Rumpel jerked back his appendage making Jefferson fall to the ground, clutching his empty chest as he moaned in pain, his voice coming out in a low gurgle. "It's her Rum, it was always her. I would never.." He didn't have to say another word. All the knowledge Rumpel had to have was passed to him in those few precious seconds that he had thrust himself in Jefferson's vacant chest. Rumpel turned, a look born of a true killer, his eyes fixed upon a dazed Regina.

This was not going to plan. She expected the Dark One to cut off his head, not revel his secret. She paled aS a cloud of thick purple smoke enveloped the sorcerer, his intent obvious. Regina put plan B into effect, she clutched a dumbfounded Belle to her breast, taking out a small dagger, holding it close too her throat as she waited for the inevitable. She screamed for her huntsman, who had somehow dissapeared.

"No use calling him dearie, he can't save you from the likes of me." Regina gasped as she backed away from him, Belle in tow. Her back pressed against the smooth stone of the overhanging as her eyes nervously darted here and there expecting her saviour huntsman to appear.

"It's me you have the grievance with, not this girl." He pointed at Belle as he spoke. "Let's not involve these pawns Regina, come inside and we can talk about this, I'm not here to kill you, unless you force my hand. I came here for her and the hatter." His hands were held out as if he meant to keep a wild animal from escaping. Regina's looked wild and scared as they darted around the balcony, looking for an escape with her collateral in tow. Suddenly a realization crossed her mind as she pulled a very scared Belle up onto the railing with her. Rumpel's heart skipped a beat as the two women came perilously close to the edge.

"You think you can win? You think You can defeat me? Kill me, like my child? I can take things away that you love as well, and I will. We will both be heart-broken." Tears ran unchecked down both women's faces as Rumpel shook his head, all the while advancing slowly closer. He could almost reach out and reach the hem of her gown.

"I didn't kill the baby Regina, I may have lied by omission, but that was stupidly on my part. I made a mistake and I will have to live with that. but it was you Regina that sealed that child's fate. You should not have trusted her, Cora killed OUR baby, Cora." Regina furiously shook her head unbelievingly at the sorcerer.

Belle gasped as Regina pulled her back further away from an advancing Rumpel. "Say good-bye to your girl Rumpel." Belle screamed as Regina plummeted herself and Belle off the side of the castle hundreds of feet in the air.

"NO!" Rumpel screamed as both women went over the edge. He wasn't fast enough to react and a moment's hesitation had cost him the life of his beautiful Belle. He rushed to look down at the courtyard to find Regina dead on the ground, her sightless eyes staring up at him as blood pooled around her broken body. Jefferson standing by her. 'But where was Belle?

Suddenly a few grunts reached Rumpel's ears as he leaned further over to see Belle hanging from and a crevice in the stones, but her hands were quickly slipping. "Please" She begged looking up at him. In a split second she was safe in her lover's arms as he whisked her to the ground, her arms tightly around his neck , her head buried in his chest and he held her close. "It's alright, I have you now, your safe." A sob escaped her lips as the realization of just how close she came to suffering the same fate as Regina hit her full force.

"BELLE!" Jefferson ran to both of them, His chest still aching but the sight of both of his friends safe enough for now. He looked up at his friend, "My heart, did it make it?" Rumpel's face split into a wide grin.

"I guess since your still alive I would say that it did."

"I have your heart hatter, do not fear, it is quite safe." All three turned to see the Huntsman approaching. Belle resisted the urge to hide behind the Dark One as the Huntsman stopped beside the three as they all stood looking down at the very dead body of the Evil Queen.

"Why didn't she save herself?" Jefferson mumbled to no one inparticuliar. "She had all that power and she killed herself."

Rumpel looked over at his friend."She always punished herself. After her true Love died she thought she had nothing to live for. I taught her magic but I couldn't give her what she needed, the confidence to stand up to her Mother. The only one she desperately wanted love from but could never receive. You see Cora had no heart, I'm not really sure she ever did."

"May I have my heart Huntsman or are you planning to take her place?" Jefferson held out his hand as the fateful Huntsman gave back his very precious prize. Belle turned to Rumple.

"Did you really not know if Regina was your own daughter?" The two other men turned a bit surprised to Rumpel.

"She was never my child Belle because I never done anything with Cora except teach her dark magic. Our deal was complicated and when she went back on it and married the Prince instead of running away with me I left, never to see her again untill she came to take Regina away from me.

"But Regina said..." Belle's face set in a frown trying to understand what she had been, remembering that she really had never actually showed her Cora and Rumpel in a lover's embrace.

"She showed you what she wanted you to see Belle, nothing more. It was a lie spun by her Mother to keep her away from happiness. Once I could have loved the Queen you see there, and I would have loved our child, but Cora killed it. Killed them both that day actually.

the four victors left the playing field and Rumpel restored hearts to both man before taking Belle with him back to Dark Castle with Jefferson in tow.


	13. Chapter 13

Belle was starving as she dove into the feast before her eyes. Roast meat piled high on hot platters, surrounded by potatoes and fruit. The table was laden with all kinds of breads and wine, everything Belle loved. She ate ravenously as he sat there at the head of the table and watched her, silent as a tomb, His gaze piercing.

When he took her back to the Dark Castle, she had been so tired from everything that had happened, she hadn't noticed his silence but now it was huge, ringing in her ears like a cathedral bell. She stopped eating , licking the salt from the meat off her lips.

Leaning back in her chair, never taking her eyes off of him, she dabbed at her face with her napkin, Rumpel still hadn't spoken.

"Thank you." Two simple words, yet they provoked no response from the Dark One. His eyes narrowed but only for an instant.

"Have you had your fill?" His voice was low and dark, not his usual at all. Mostly he had a melancholy ring when he spoke, as if something sad was never far from his thoughts. But on this evening, the night Belle returned with him, he seemed on edge, as if he had to be on guard about something. Why? The threat was dead, plunging off her own castle, Her lifeless body rotting in a shallow grave as they spoke. Belle felt a sense of hurt at the response she was getting from him.

"I have." They spoke as strangers, not as two that had put theirselves in danger only hours ago, Now it was if everything had been for naught. As it had been when they first met. He was cold, she could feel it. She shivered.

Belle's eyes roamed over the food left untouched on the table. _So much... was it for her? If_ _he had went to all that trouble_ _for her when a piece of bread and a little cheese would have done fine why was he now looking at her that way?_

"Perhaps you would like to retire to your rooms for the evening, after all dearie, you've been through alot." Belle stood and pushed her chair back from the table before approaching him. She tried to take his hand but he jerked it away from the arm of his chair before she could reach it with her own. He was angry, angry with her. Belle felt like crying. All the things that had gone on and now, a simple gesture from him had her on the verge of tears. She curled her fingers up as she brought her hand up to her chest.

Rumpel pushed back his own chair and closed his eyes for a moment, as if contemplating his next move. "I have some work to finish, but I can escort you up stairs if you like, you need to get some rest."

He sounded so distant. Belle wished Jefferson hadn't taken his leave so soon, she could have used his intimate knowledge of Rumpel's moods and a confidant to listen to her fears. Almost instantly after they had arrived back Jefferson had wanted to return to Wonderland to be reunited with his Alice. Belle had wished him well and with a peck on the cheek she and Rumpel had seen him off. His hat swirling around before taking him off to his destination, leaving Belle and Rumpel behind.

Now this. Belle felt so alone and now she felt hurt and angry at Rumpel for treating her like some kind of stranger. Her anger crept up in her voice when she spoke next, "No, don't bother, I'm sure I can find the way, You seem out of sorts yourself, perhaps rest is what we both need." He didn't answer her, just got up and made for the door.

He turned back once before exiting the room, his long tapered fingers drummed once against the frame, "Perhaps your right." Then he just left her there. Belle ran up to her rooms and threw open the doors. Perhaps she was just too tired, but there was something wrong, she could feel it. Something had went terribly wrong and he wasn't going to talk to her about it. She curled up on the bed, not bothering to turn down the covers, just hugging herself as she lay there. She didn't realise she had started to cry untill a sob broke from her throat.

She lay there for a while hoping she would just fall off to sleep, she was desperately tired but her dress felt cumbersome and she felt dirty. She finally drug herself up and went into her washroom to take a bath.

Blasted dress, she thought as she tugged at it. Why were these stupid things so difficult to take off, couldn't they make anything easy for women to get in and out of? Taking out her wounded feelings on her clothes seemed to help.

When she got the last of her clothes to the floor she kicked at the pile of fabric, getting it wrapped around her foot, causing her to almost trip, trying to get unwound from it. She had enough of everything. She pulled at the pins in her hair sending them flying every which way. She didn't care, she wanted to scream, just holler at the top of her lungs. How dare he treat her like that, she had done nothing wrong, had she? Belle tried to think what he could be so upset about as she sunk down into the hot water, hoping it would wash away the troubles from her body and mind along with the dirt. Well, magic did have its place, the hot water that never seemed to run out was wonderfully convenient, but it made men into snipping little upstarts, the imp.

She sighed as it worked its magic. She lay there till her fingers and toes were pruny and wrinkled with water log. It had worked, she did indeed feel better. She washed her hair before stepping out of the tub feeling refreshed and drowsy.

Sitting in the large bed with her legs crossed in front of her, pulling the snags out of her wet hair Belle's thoughts roamed back to the events of the day and to the evening she had encountered with Rumpel and his contrary behaviour. The more she thought about it the madder she became, she wanted an explanation, she needed it, mostly she felt she deserved one. He seemed like he was upset for Regina's death, almost as if he were blaming her. Without another thought, Belle, dressed only in a long white nightgown and bare feet left in search of Rumpel in his tower, she would drag it out of him if she must, but he was going to tell her one way or another what was troubling him and it would be tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The contents swirled around in the small flask as he watched it turn a sickly green color before returning to a clear liquid once more. His fingers held the container loosely as he gave it another jolt to mix the potion properly before setting it down and picking up his book. He needed enough of it to work, this had to be just right, now that his plan had failed.

He thumbed through the worn pages, the smell of old parchment wafting up to his nose, he loved that smell. the familiar smell of an ancient manual, full of incantations and spells, feeling almost alive in his hands. He could feel the magic on them as they gave him their most precious secrets with just a flick of his fingers as he flipped through each page untill he came to the one he was looking for. He didn't turn at the knock on the door._ Maybe she would just go away when he_ _didn't answer._ The doorknob turned, _apparently not... Had she learned nothing?...No, she hadn't , _he figured as much when he heard her open the door.

As quietly as she could Belle opened the door, half expecting him to attack her or something, but she was a determined girl so she went in, to hell with the consequences. She had sworn to herself she would get some answers, which meant she was going to have to do the brave thing and risk his wrath,she spotted him at the table. He didn't acknowledge her presence which she didn't know wether to take as a good sign or not. He wasn't pitching a fit, so she decided to take it as a positive start as she gently closed the door then proceeded to lean against it with her hands at her back.

He couldn't help it, damn his eyes, he had to glance at over, There she stood, all in white, looking pristine as a virginal bride to be, a vision, standing there. He frowned, "I thought we had decided to retire dearie, I see your not holding up to your end of the bargain."

"It's only a deal if you shake on it I thought. I don't recall agreeing to anything. Besides I wanted to talk to you," Rumpel tried to keep his attention focused on the task at hand.

"I'm busy" he retorted , "I don't have the time right now dearie. ticktock, ticktock, time for you to be in bed." The high-pitched shrill back in his voice trying her patience.

"What if I want to be in your bed?" Oh, that caught his attention she noticed as he sat up straighter, looking her in the eye for the first time.

Rumpel screwed his face up , "why would you want that?" he acted as if she just announced she wanted to sleep in the pig's pen.

Belle pushed her body off the door with her hands, she tried giving him her best alluring gaze, "why wouldn't I" she ran her teeth over her bottom lip in the way she knew he favored.

He wasn't falling for it, he went back to ignoring her as best he could. He could feel her now, she stood directly behind him, he felt the heat from her body seep into his back. He wasn't biting.

He stiffened when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "I know there is something you're not telling me. Can't we talk about it?" More silence ensued, she wasn't quite making the head-way she had hoped.

"Your angry at me." That did the trick, she heard him sigh before turning toward her.

Belle turned her head to the side a little. She looked at him, really looked. His eyes were dark in the failing light. His skin less shimmery. His shoulders looked like they bore the weight of the world. He didn't speak, just sat there watching her. She turned her eye to the book he was looking at only moments ago, her finger trailing across some of the foreign lettering. His eyes followed her finger as they caressed the pages, how could one small insignificant girl bring the Dark One to his knees so easily he asked himself. He had needed Regina, now she was dead. His plan to get his son was back at square one again. He needed a better plan. He wasn't angry at her, just angry he told himself.

He watched as her little fingers left his pages in favor of his face. He closed his eyes, he felt her caress his cheek with her thumb as she had done the letters in his book only seconds ago. He sighed once more. "I'm sorry." she whispered softly to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love, I have failed my son, it's as simple as that. I will try again, it's all I can do." His hands covered hers as she cupped his face.

"Let me help you then, show me." His hand encircled her waist, pulling her close to him. He fiddled with the white silky ribbon on her gown. His nimble fingers slowly unlacing it, tickling at her skin as he went along. she sighed then, if this was what he needed then this was what she would give him.

Her gown slid off one shoulder when the ribbon was pulled out of its bindings. The white milky skin driving him mad as his finger slid along her collarbone. He smiled when he saw her shiver, His mouth watered as he felt her lean into him, he cupped her breast through her gown and groaned under his breath when he felt her nipple grow taunt in his fingers.

She slipped her hands into his hair, pulling his head toward her breast, she needed his mouth on her, whether it was through the fabric of the gown or not, she didn't care, just to feel wanted, not rejected as she had felt this evening was more than enough for now.

He placed a chaste kiss to her left breast. She hummed in approval, she wanted more but didn't want to ask for more than he was willing to give. He tugged her closer to him. She wanted to crawl in his lap but her gown was hindering that untill she felt his fingers against her thighs, pulling up the fabric, letting her straddle his leg with hers. His other leg encircled hers, he had her trapped against him. She didn't mind, the leather fabric of his pants was doing wonderful things to her skin. She pulled his head against him, he let her. "Talk to me Rum, tell me why you are so sad."

He gave a small chortle, "Now what makes you think anything could ever make me sad, I am the Dark One after all, nothing makes me sad dearie." Now it was Belle's turn to chuckle.

"Your sad and mad runs together, I know something didn't work out and I'm the cause aren't I?" Rum leaned back, looking into her eyes. Belle raised her eyebrows at him, "Aren't I? Tell me what I did, or rather what I failed to do."

Rumpel couldn't fool her it seemed. He resigned himself to her questioning, "If I talk as you put it, will you do as I say?" Belle smiled in acceptance as she nodded her head.

"Regina was going to bring about a series of events that would lead me to getting back my boy." His hands didn't cease their wandering of Belle's body as he talked.

"For reasons unknown to me I failed to see her imminent death. You see, sometimes when decisions are made they weave into the future for all to see their approach, but some, like the one our dear Queen made, can catch you by surprise, decisions that are made in extreme desperation." Belle listened but her brain was starting to feel fuzzy when she felt Rumpel's lips against her throat. His nose tickled her skin as he managed in a few words between kisses.

Belle felt as if her skin were on fire everywhere he touched her, a fire that only he could quench. She moaned under his expert caresses. "You see dearie, you could not have prevented anything she did, it was a decision made at the last-minute but it changed an outcome I had been almost certain would come about." His hands gripped her bottom hard, hauling her up with him as he stood. His strength was immeasurable, he lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather and sat her up on his work table.

She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers in her hair, lowering her back to lay against the table, I made her feel weightless. She could feel his nimble fingers sliding her gown up, baring her to his sight, she felt vulnerable as she lay there, her face felt like pure heat, he was looking at her she knew.

He leaned in close, she could feel his breath on her skin, she almost jumped when she felt his nail gently scraping against the skin of her pelvis as he drew it across her belly. She wanted to squirm, she was finding it hard to lay still under his hand as it caressed her skin. "I want you to open yourself to me, I want to see you." Belle whimpered, no, she couldn't, not that, it was too much. "We made a deal dearie, I would talk and you would do as I say, am I right?" He was correct, but she was expecting him to make love to her, not command her to expose herself, she had no choice. She reached down with an unsteady hand and parted the petals of her flower for him, she heard his hum of approval, "that's it, you are so lovely, I can smell your arousal." He gazed down at her, her delicate little fingers, spreading herself wide for Him, the pinkness of the hidden flesh behind her folds, beckoning him in for a taste, but not yet.

He inhaled her fragrance, musky yet sweet, all Belle. He could see her getting moist, all for him. "Now my love, I want you to show me that hidden little treasure that drives men and women alike into the depths of pure insanity, you know what I mean, show it too me." Belle could feel the slickness on her folds as he made his request. Something tightened in her belly, making everything below her waist clench in desire. She had promised him, she could do as he asked. She pulled her fingers higher, giving him what he asked. She had never done something so intimate before. Even the act of intercourse itself didn't seem as personal as this,she was exposed, layed bare before him. She could feel his breath on her skin, tickling her.

"Would you like me to touch you? I think that you would, just ask and I will." Belle could have come undone at those words, of course she did, it was the most erotic thing she had ever been a part of, his voice dripped off his tongue like pure silk. "Yes" she whispered, "I want you to touch me." He smiled at the desperation in her voice. She cried out when he touched her pearl with the tip of his tongue. She keened her need, it stuck in the back of her throat when he wrapped his lips around the throbbing nub, sucking lightly against it. She couldn't stay still, her legs stiffened as she pushed against his mouth with her hips. She need more, he sucked harder.

She bucked against him when she felt him slip a long finger into her heat, pushing. She could hear incoherent words tumble from her mouth, begging him stop, to go faster, to suck harder, he did as she commanded. She withered under his touch, she felt him curl his finger inside her, coaxing yet more screams and jolts of electricity to course through her body. She felt like she was going to fall, and then she did. Her body all but convulsed, as stars of intense light, bright enough to blind her, burst behind closed lids. She pushed against him, wanting all that he could give. She howled in delight when he pushed two more fingers deep inside, stretching her, filling her, prolonging that delicious feeling that she never wanted to end. She was finished.

She lay there panting in relief untill that immense sigh filled her lungs then left her as she came down off her high. She felt so tired, so undone, her limbs so heavy as if they were weighted down, she never wanted to move. She felt him place a kiss on her thigh, so sweet.

Her eyes remained closed untill she felt his hand take her own, coaxing her to sit, she didn't know if she could, but she would try. He helped her up, she felt dizzy.

"Come my dear,you wanted my bed, I think your ready for it now. Yours seems too far off for you to make it there in your state." She could only nod, words escaped her, she let him pick her up. She couldn't remember making the short journey there, but the bed seemed warm and wonderful as he lay her in it, pulling the cover around her. She felt his hand push her hair away from her face before he kissed her brow. She smiled as the darkness enveloped her body like a lover, she sunk into it happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was so mad before I finished this last part. I had wrote the most beautiful love scene, it was spectacular, every last word, then my computer with the help of fanfiction screwed me over. I hit save and it cut me off instead, erasing every word. Needless to say I proceeded to pitch a fit that even rivaled one that Rumpel could throw. I completely lost it. I tried very hard to remember the words I had just written and although they were and could never be the same ones that had flowed out of me so easily before the tragedy occurred, I am happy with how this piece turned out. I'm still pissed though. Mostly at myself. usually I write on my wordpad then take it to my document manager that's located on my fanfiction site, but not today, oh no, I just went straight to document manager and it taught me a very powerful and hard lesson, don't trust your electronics, they are out to get you. Dont trust your web sites, they want you to fuck up ! lol! Well in your face fuckers, you can't defeat me, I remembered most of it. lol! Hope you all enjoyed it. Now I need a cigarette.( and I don't even smoke). Oh I didn't mean you all were fuckers, my computer and my document manager,they are the fuckers! You I love!


End file.
